


Cherishing Her Secret

by Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Memory Loss, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 36,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon/pseuds/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon
Summary: Sam has a dilemma  that she doesn't even want to share with her best friend, a secret that might cause some a whole lot of issues while Paulina claims that Danny got her pregnant! On top of that Danny sees Sam with a male that he doesn't recognize.... Sam's new man in her life isn't the father though....
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

A dark haired young woman looked at the six tests before her in apprehension. It just couldn't be accurate! She had just had sex one instance when both her and her partner had been drunk! For fuck's sake could this day get any worse? The doorbell to her parent's residence rang through the quarters, the jingle echoing in her head.

"I just had to think that didn't I?" the beauty inquired to the space as she shuffled to head downstairs and that was when she felt the temperature plummet. Turning back around Danny stood before her with a wide grin. "Danny!?" she cried as she held her heart. Damn, not good. She glared at the ceiling as if God could see her. "Amusing," she muttered as she looked back at her friend who was looking rather happy. "You know one of these days you are going to kill me doing that!"

"That would never happen," the twenty one year old halfa said as he continued smirking. He looked down at her before floating to the ground. As she looked behind him she could still see the door to the bathroom wide open, the plastic tests still sitting there and she gulped nervously. This was not good at all! "Sam?" he questioned in alarm as he finally noticed how the Goth's pale skin had gone white and she was sweating. "Are you okay? Are you sick?" Sam blinked as she looked to him. Sick? Did she look like something was off with her? Forcing a smile to her lips she nodded.

"Oh, yeah, I um... have that bug that has been going around for a while now," she whispered with a prayer that her friend would just leave her alone, but fate was not that kind as her face turned green and Sam felt the sudden urge to toss her lunch! Letting out a groan she rushed past him, her hand clasping the door with a warning to leave her.

"Sam, you know that I can't do that," was his response as he moved to phase through the door as Sam forced herself to take a swipe at the tests on the counter, most of them hitting the trash while one slid under her as her friend completely phased through the door. She groaned as she fell to the floor as her stomach rolled. Maneuvering her body at just the right angle she was able to sit on the test as she barfed into the toilet her long raven locks falling over her face. Danny hovered over her, his expression one of sympathy and worry. His feet touched the floor as he pulled her hair back as he separated himself into two so that his other half could get her a wet cloth and a glass of water. Sam looked miserable. "Wow, that is one powerful bug," he said as his other half phased through the floor to appear before them.

"You have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam managed to shove the last test into her sleeve as she was aided by Danny to her room. After laying her on the bed he covered her up, the wet rag placed on her head as he checked her again.

"You can go, Danny. I am fine. I always get through these bugs." She forced a smile onto her cracked lips. "Please tell me the news that you were going to tell me before I became sick before you." It seemed to distract him as a smile appeared on his face again.

"Paulina just broke up with Dash and she wants to go on a date this weekend!" Sam could tell that he was just too happy and so she smiled too. She was happy for him. He deserved what he had worked for all through high school. Now that they were twenty one his crush had finally come for him. She was glad. The Hispanic girl made her mad, but she made Danny happy. He was so clueless as to the real reasons for the bitch's turn around and although the Goth knew why she was asking Danny out she couldn't burst his bubble.

"I am just so happy for you," she said as she pulled the blankets up to her face, the feeling of hurling heading up her throat. "I think that I will just take a nap so... I will see you later," she continued as she tried to hint at him to leave her. She needed to go throw up again and she knew that if she did he would hang out all night to make sure that she was okay. Not what she needed right now. Danny seemed to take the hint and hesitantly he left her thought he didn't seem to want to. As soon as he was gone she ran for the bathroom, the test falling from her sleeve and as she ran she kicked it. The test skittered across the room and under her computer as she scampered into the bathroom. This was just not her day. After emptying her bowels again, not that there was anything to empty she headed back to bed. As soon as her head hit the mattress she was out, her last thoughts of how to tell the man that she had not intended to sleep with that he was a father.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny looked down at the girl at his side, the teal eyed beauty smiling at his side. He couldn't believe his luck. Just months ago he had been thinking about her and now here she was, but for some reason something nagged him. It was something about this woman that made him question the relationship they were starting.

"Are you sure you want to go out tonight?" he questioned causing her to frown, her brows drawing down as she inquired as to what he meant with that question. "I just mean that you got out of a relationship like less then a week ago and now you want to go with me. Don't most girls need to grieve or whatever over their lost relationship?"

"I am not like most girls," she stated as she tugged him closer, her lips crashing onto his. "Besides, I really liked you more than Dash. I just felt stuck in the relationship and didn't know how to get out of it." The girl was whining and he really didn't like that, but he left it alone as he wanted to date her. When they had dated in high school she had been overshadowed by Kitty so it never really counted to him. "Don't you like me?" she simpered as she pressed her full bosom to his arm making him shudder. She was gorgeous and he did like her.

"Yeah, I do like you. So, what do you want to see at the movies?" She smiled up at him as she named a random movie, the only thing on her mind getting Dash jealous as she knew he was at the movies with his current lover. She had been mildly crushed that he had broken it off with her after dating since the last few years of high school and when she saw who he had left her for she had been pissed. The woman he had left her for had a plain look about her, the girls mousy brown hair longer than Paulina's own dark locks. Her name was of no concern to the Hispanic, but upon dissing the girl Dash had tossed her name out in her defense. Paulina wanted her Dash back and she knew that her being with Danny Phantom aka Danny Fenton would be a good way to piss him off.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam sat back in the theater. She didn't know why she had agreed to go out with her old guy friend, but he knew she needed some time out of her house and had invited her to the movies with him. She had inquired about his wife and how she was going to take it, but he had told her that his wife was fine with it. She felt that Sam was like a daughter to him and was not concerned about her man cheating.

"You really didn't have to do this," Sam muttered as the previews rolled on. "I would have been fine staying at home." The larger male next to her grinned, his white teeth gleaming. He was ten years older than her, but he had become her rock since they had been younger. He was like an older brother and when he had moved away she had been devastated. She still wrote to him and talked on the occasion, but life had gotten so hectic for the both of them that she found no time for him and his wife had just given birth to twins so his hands were tied.

"Sam, I know when something is wrong with you and when you get that way the last thing you need is to stay inside. Especially not in that house." The Goth chuckled as the couple in front of them leaned close. She looked around to find that there were several couples around them. "So, tell me what is going on," he prompted, but before she could answer the male of the couple in front of them turned around.

"Sam?" the male inquired drawing her attention to Dash sitting before her.

"Dash? Seems you found you a princess versus the toad," the dark haired girl commented as Dash stood up, his date standing close to him. He smiled as he turned to her.

"Yeah, this is Denise and she is the reason I broke up with Paulina." Sam stifled a giggle. Paulina had her facts so backward, but she apparently didn't know that Dash was telling others the truth about their falling out. "Didn't think I would see you in a public theater unless you were here with Tucker or Danny." The group hadn't been too close in high school, but after the revealing of Danny's alter ego most of the bullies that bothered him stopped harassing him. Most were afraid that he would kick their asses and most wondered why he had never fought back. Dash and him no longer fought, but they didn't hang out either.

"Yeah, Danny is out with your toad," the Goth stated. Dash didn't even blink.

"He can have her warts and all, but I hope he gets out before she gets those claws too deep." Sam nodded.

"Oh, this is my good friend, Dean." Dean pushed back his dark locks as he reached out with his other hand to grasp the hands of the former jock before him. "He is the reason I am out tonight." Dean smiled.

"Yeah, when Sam gets in one of her really dark moods I know she needs to get out and with two screaming babies at my house I needed some time out," he joked. Sam inquired if Dash and his date would like to sit with them and so the foursome sat down together and began talking quietly as the previews continued. What any of them failed to notice was the couple that entered the theater and were heading their way. Danny hadn't noticed them yet, but as he grew closer Sam let out a giggle which drew his attention. He looked up as Dean let out a chuckle, his arm falling behind Sam's chair as she leaned back, her smile wide. For some reason watching the exchange he failed to notice that his date had called his name twice and was getting angry now as she grabbed his arm roughly. He turned to her and instructing her to continue up they headed for the foursome laughing and talking.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, good to see that you are feeling better," Danny said as they stopped in front of the group. Sam turned to him, her smile still wide.

"Oh, hey, Danny," Dash said as he extended his hand out. Danny ignored it for a second, but as Sam's smile began to waver he reached out and shook the hand of the person who had bullied him for most of high school. "Want to join us?" The blond hadn't even said a word about the Hispanic on his arm which was making said Hispanic female pissy as she yanked on the halfa's arm.

"Come on, Dannnnyyyy," she whined before Danny shot her a glare. She glared back now as she realized she wasn't going to get her way with him at the moment. She looked over at the Goth girl sitting with the cute older male and then at the male that had once been her boyfriend before shifting her gaze to the small mousy girl sitting with Dash. "I see you brought your skank out," she said loudly only for several people to turn their way. They were becoming the entertainment tonight as the previews droned on about some horror movie coming out in the next year.

"Look who's talking," Sam stated as she looked up at the woman who had made her life a living hell for most of her school life. Not only had she ruined most of Sam's time in the learning environment but she had toyed with Danny's emotions. She hated the female. "No one invited you to this little bash of intellectual minds. Shallow people are not allowed." Dean seemed to feel that Sam was getting riled up so he moved his hand that was behind her to pull her close, his lips leaning close to her ears as he whispered something and that was when Danny saw red.

"Well, I guess that makes me part of the shallow dwellers, huh?" he shot out, his emotions overwhelming as his eyes flashed green. "Isn't that what you are calling me, because, Sam I am with her now. This is my girlfriend." Paulina smirked at the look that crossed the raven haired beauty's face at those last words and then Sam stood up, her mouth opening to say something when everything seemed to move around her, but she fought it. She was not about to give into the darkness that she could feel pulling at her.

"If you want to play in the kiddie pool then you are more than welcome!" the Goth spat, her words slurring at the end as she felt light headed, her hands fisting at her side. She needed to get out of here and fast. The room was too hot and her mind was spinning. "I need- I need you-" she stopped, her body feeling clammy now. Dean stood up, his warm body making her reach out and shove at him. "-leave-"

"Sam?" the dark haired male asked as he reached for her again. His voice sounded so far away and now the group around her was looking worried as they stood to help Dean. Danny looked at Sam, concern in his eyes as he moved toward her, but she pushed them all away as she moved past them, her boots clomping, but she didn't get far as her world went black and she landed on the ground.

"Sam!" Dean yelled in unison with Danny as the large group gathered around her.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Denise called out as Dash pulled out his phone, Sam groaning as she reached to touch her now throbbing head, her eyelids flickering.

"W-Wha-" Dean leaned down and lifted her into his arms and she clung to him for the sheer fear of falling again. There was some blood running off her head as he began to walk away. Danny stepped back as she moaned something that sounded like baby. Was she calling him baby? Was Sam dating someone that he had no idea about? Who was that guy? Dean disappeared out the door with Sam as Dash turned to Denise.

"They are on their way. I wonder what that was about? I have never seen Sam like that in the entire time I have known her."

Danny turned to say something, but then the brunette next to him said, "That was a panic attack I think," the woman said. "I have a cousin who has anxiety and when she gets too stressed that is what happens. She blacks out sometimes and can't remember how she got somewhere." Danny stood there mulling that over. Anxiety? Did Sam have that?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam turned from her friend with a glare.

"You didn't have to stay with me you know," she muttered. He chuckled.

"You know that you aren't mad about that," he stated as the woman standing next to him let out a small giggle.

"Samantha, you know you are just mad because Dean let them take you to the hospital," the skinny female said as she pushed her black hair back, the blue in it shinning in the florescent lights. "For good reason too it seems." That made the Goth stiffen. Yeah, they had to have found out since the doctors had run tests. Seems that when someone fainted out of no where with no health problems to speak of the hospitals wouldn't release them until they ran their little tests.

"So, what do you have to say?" she muttered again as she still refused to look at them knowing that Dean and his lovely wife, Bloom, would not condemn her, but they were just like parents to her. They took better care of her then her own parents did and when her parents found out they were likely to freak. They couldn't make her give up the baby, but they would freak out on her so bad. She dreaded that moment.

"Does the father know?" Sam gulped, her heart banging now. No, he didn't, but would she tell him that?

"I take that as a no," Bloom said as her blue eyes softened. "Sam, you know that no matter what happened with this man who fathered that child in your belly that he deserves the right to know, right?"

"Even if he doesn't remember doing it?" she inquired softly. The adults looked a little worried at that.

"What do you mean?" Dean practically growled. She smiled at his sudden shift in attitude. Dean was super protective of her and those words probably made him want to kill her baby's daddy. Baby's daddy. Those words sobered her up pretty quickly. Those words were not words she ever thought she would have to associate with any guy. Boyfriend Husband. Fiancée. Those were words she would have liked to have instead, but she had made the decision no matter how trashed they had been. She was the one that would have to face it for right now because he obviously didn't remember doing it.

"We were drunk and well, it was raining," the raven haired girl said. "We had gone out in the rain just to play around since we both love the rain..." she faded off as she went back to that moment. "When we got back to the car... We were just sitting there in the darkness of the car and I kissed him. He kissed me back and well," she said with a dry chuckle. "I don't need to tell you about the birds and the bees now do I?" Dean frowned at her back. "I just don't want to do it right now," she stated as she rolled over onto her back. "I know I will have to eventually. I mean when I start showing and he sees he will start asking questions, but not right now. I am still trying to get used to the fact that in a few short months I will find myself a mother and not in the way that I planned."

"Well, as long as you tell him soon. I don't think he needs to find out when you pop out a baby," Bloom warned.

"Miss Manson," a nurse said as she popped her head into the small room. "You can go now, but we want to see you next month for some more tests on how you are doing." The raven haired girl nodded, but if you looked closely at her you could tell she was planning something.

"We'll drop you off," Bloom said, Dean still deathly quiet as the pair left the room to let Sam get dressed. Thirty minutes later found Sam on her front doorstep, her eyes watering as she knew what she had to do. It was time to start a journey that she had postponed for a while now. Time to leave Amity for a few months. She knew it was the cowards way out, but right now she felt like a coward and she needed time to build up the courage to tell him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny headed over to Sam's house that night, his form floating outside her window at midnight that night. It had taken a lot of time to think over what he wanted to say to her after dropping Paulina off. That had been a nightmare. The Hispanic female had said all the wrong things and had set the halfa off.

Flash Back

"I can't believe she called me shallow again!" the tan skinned girl complained as Danny drove his parent's RV toward her house. She had wanted to fly to and from the movie theater, but he hadn't wanted to. She had whined about and how she wanted to show off that she was with the famous Danny Phantom, but Danny hadn't given in. That was how the night had started off. He should have listened to Sam about the former Queen of Casper High, but had been sure she would grow out of it. Nope. That was not the case. If anything she had gotten worse. "I should fucking corner her ass and make her take that back," the female next to him had muttered. Pulling the large vehicle to an abrupt stop, he had turned on her, his green eyes flashing again as she continued to plot her revenge on his Gothic friend.

"No, you will not harm her nor will you ever go near her," he had stated, but she just looked at him as if he had grown a second head. That had happened before, but there was no humor in his voice. "Sam was telling you what you just co- no, what you refused to see about yourself. Surprise surprise since all you care about is yourself. She had a fucking attack back there! Hell, she passed the fuck out!" Paulina had smiled at that, her smile so twisted that Danny had felt a chill go up his spine.

"She deserved far worse than that," the woman had said and without warning Danny leaned close to her face, his breath wafting over her as he breathed deep, his eyes having turned green and glowed as they had all those years ago when Sam had kissed Dash. His voice was raspy with emotion.

"If you ever think of laying one hand on her I will personally escort you to the Ghost Zone where I will leave you with your former pop idol, Ember, along with someone who needs a friend. She has suffered her time with him and now I think you need to spend some time with Klemper. Time on ice may be just what you need." The tone of his voice didn't seem to get through her at first, but his power coming off of him at that moment seemed to make her squirm as if she could tell that the somewhat clueless male before her could do real danger to her if she pissed him off just the right way.

"Okay," she muttered. "I will stay away from your little Goth whore." That was so not the words to use as Danny transformed before her, his black Phantom attired appearing at the same time his raven hair became white. Now he reached into the back of the chair for the spare Thermos that his family kept there. Would it work on a human? Time to find out? Opening it he pointed it at her. It seemed that she remembered it as she backed up, her spine hitting the door as her teal eyes grew wide. She turned toward the door, her hands working at the handle and before long she managed to open the door and was running down the street as Danny smirked. Too bad. Still fun to see.

End of Flash Back

Danny knocked on the glass and waited one minute before phasing into the room to find it empty.

"Sam?" he questioned as he dropped to the ground, the black carpet below his white shoes stifling the sound. "Sam, are you here?" He looked at the desk where her computer still sat, the screen saver scrolling something across it and he would have turned but he saw his name scroll by at that moment. Walking over to it he pulled the chair out as it scrolled again. Danny, Move Mouse. He did that to find a video open on her desktop, her smiling face looking back at him. As he sat down as he clicked play.

"Hey, Phantom. I know that this is probably not the best way to tell you, but I needed a vacation after tonight. Can't go around fainting now can I?" she let out a small giggle. It sounded off to him, but he continued listening. "I headed out of town for a few months to relax. I will call you as soon as I get there." She waved at him as she reached up to lay her hand on the screen, her eyes shimmering. He touched her hand on the screen just as it flickered off. Danny sat there for what must have just been minutes, but felt like hours staring at the space her face had just been, his hand resting where hers had been. He leaned back his feet kicking out and hitting something as he wondered why she had left.

"What the hell?" he inquired as he looked down on the ground to see something that looked like a pen, but as he leaned back about to disregard it he realized that he had seen that shape somewhere else. Reaching out he grasped the white stick and his jaw dropped. Sam was pregnant!


	4. Chapter 4

Sam sat in the bus, the people around her chattering away, but she ignored them as she looked out the window. She was on one of the bigger buses, but it seemed that most of them were the same when it came to the people you had ride with. Good thing she had gotten a spot in the back and had reserved the seats around it. She had gotten looks when the bus had driven off, but with a simple glare she was left alone. Her phone rang it's warning jingle, the one that only rang when the Phantom called her. She looked at it and sure enough it was him. Opening it she was shocked at his first words.

"You're pregnant," was what he said. Not a question. A statement. Had Dean called him? Shaking her head she returned to the present.

"Why would you think that?" she inquired, her voice soft, but all around her the sounds seemed to get louder and with a glare she stood up and headed for the bathroom area, a curtain blocking the room from all the racket in the other part of the bus.

"I found a test under your computer, Sam. What is going on?" The Goth sighed. She had missed one! "Is it that guy's? The one that was with you at the movies?" Sam could have lied at this point, but she didn't really think that was the way to go about this. Sure, she hadn't told him why she was leaving all the way. She had left out the "I'm having a baby" part, but that had been so she could have time. Now she had to tell him what was going on.

"Yes," she said on a sigh. "I am pregnant and it is not Dean's." A dry chuckle as tears shimmered in her eyes. "He has enough kids at the moment and I don't think his wife, Bloom would love that."

"Why was he with you then if he is married with children?"

"Not that I have to explain who I see and why, but Dean is a friend that has been like a brother that I never had. You have a sibling to interact with and I," she paused as she tried to hold in the tears. Damn pregnancy! "I have my parents. Some of the subjects of my conversations would make them very unhappy and I would probably never get to leave my room."

"What about me?"

"Wha-"

"Why couldn't you come to me?" Sam smiled. Oh, how he was acting. He was acting like she just went out and hunted some guy down!

"Dean called me and invited me out because he felt that I needed to get out of the house. Danny, it's not like you were free to hang out and I just wanted to be alone, but Dean never leaves me alone." The bus turned knocking Sam off her feet and into a wall. She let out a small squeak which sent Danny off.

"Are you okay? Where are you anyway? I could hear people."

"Calm down, Danny. I told you that I would call you when I got to my destination. Don't worry. I need to go sit down okay. I just want to close my eyes for a moment." Danny let her go even though he wanted to ask more. He could wait for her call and while he did he would do some research. After hanging up with the halfa Sam sighed, her vision blurring. She wasn't feeling too good. With a groan she gabbed the handle of the bathroom door and opening it quickly entered it. A few minutes later she exited after throwing up what she had eaten just moments ago to find a man standing there. He was young, but not as young as her and his soft green eyes looked sympathetic He held out a small bag of crackers and a small cup of something tinged brown.

"You're pregnant, right?" the man inquired. "My wife just went through this with our first born. This can help if you do it before the morning sickness. You should nibble the cracker and sip the drink though or it can still make you sick." Sam smiled gratefully as she took the items.

"Thanks," she murmured. He nodded before heading back out. She nibbled on the cracker and sipped at the drink to find that it was ginger ale. After standing there doing that she found that indeed her stomach felt better. Her smile grew as she walked back out to her chair. Fixing a pillow up and grasping a blanket she stifled a yawn as she laid down, the armrest pulled up so she could lay across the chairs.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny walked into the store, his cerulean gaze looking around him at all the books. This was going to take a while and that's when an elderly looking woman with a friendly smile approached him.

"You look a little overwhelmed, son," she said as she stood before him. "Can I help you find something?" Danny blushed.

"I need some pregnancy books," he said as he thought about the fact that he hadn't thought about what attention he would garner by saying those words. The older woman still smiled at him, but the smile was different. He thought that she was looking at his age for those books, but he reassured her with the next sentence, "I am twenty-one as well as my," he paused. What would he call Sam. He felt more for her then just a friend. There was more there. "Fiancée." His hand slipped behind his head as he looked rather sheepish. "Still getting used to the engagement " The older lady nodded as she led him to a stack of books with babies on them and his eyes grew wide. "Um, there are so many."

"So many opinions of the same thing," the lady stated.

"I don't know what to choose."

"How far along is she?"

"Well, not sure yet. She just took a test a few days ago and found out that- that we are expecting."

"Congrats. You might want this one then," she said as she handed him a book so thin that Danny wasn't sure that she had given him the right book. "I know it doesn't look like much, but this is going to help you get used to the pregnancy as it sounds like you need that first." He looked at her in shock. "When you get done reading that one come back to me and I will assist you on all the other things that you need to know." She held out her hand. "My name is Blossom and I am the mother of a pair of twin girls named Bloom and Buttercup. Bloom just gave birth to twins and Buttercup had triplets. I understand the shock of pregnancy." Danny smiled at her.

"Danny. Nice to meet you Blossom."


	5. Chapter 5

When Sam awoke she found that the bus was pulling into her destination. As she stood up, her arms aching from the way she had slept she grabbed the one bag that she had taken with her, the pillows provided by the bus when they had found out who she was. Yawning she headed behind the other passengers, most of them were taking their time which was irritating the ravened haired heiress.

"Could we not move a little faster with less talking?" she grumbled as the heavy set woman before her stopped talking to her companion to throw her a look. Sam glared right back, her body glowing faintly as she grew angrier. The woman's eyes grew huge and she turned away from the young woman and began to move practically shoving the other passengers in her haste to get away. "That's better," the Goth said as she smirked. That was strange though. She had felt a little stronger and yet, colder too. Shrugging she stepped forward making her way out into the cloudy skied area. Looking around she saw the limo she had ordered waiting for her. The driver stood next to it and rushed forward to grab her bag before ushering her toward the waiting black car. She yawned again as the bus passengers watched her leave in awe as the woman who had witnessed the weirdness began to tell the others what she had witnessed. The whispering started and as Sam drove off, her eyes sliding shut the small community began their grapevine of gossip.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny sat in his room, well, Sam's room, at her desk, because he needed to feel her around him as he read the book that would help him come to terms with her pregnancy. Funny thing about the book... It was about couples that had gotten pregnant unexpectedly and now found that the stress on their relationship began to grow making most of them leave each other. He glowered at the book as he read that most times becoming pregnant made the man just as emotional as the woman who actually was pregnant.

"What the fuck," he cursed as he turned the page. It seemed that in most cases the male wasn't ready for fatherhood and just left while in other cases the woman fared just as bad, but she couldn't abandon the baby by walking away and had to make a very difficult decision on whether to keep the baby or not. The book said that at this time it was most important that the parents make the choice for the baby and not for themselves. They could not let fear make them give up. They had to be strong. This was just too much for the young man as he shut the book, his head falling on her desk with a thump. This was going to be a long, well, however long she was going to be gone. He needed her here so he could help her. He glared at the black desktop as he thought about Sam having sex with some guy. That just made him want to punch something. He didn't know why he was so concerned with her having sex with another guy. She was just his friend after all. Maybe it was because the guy wasn't here to take care of her and the child. He needed to come forward and claim responsibility for what he had done, but even that thought didn't comfort him because somehow he didn't want someone to come forward because... Why? Why did he want her to be alone? These were questions that just seemed to follow him and came up at the worst times. Suddenly his phone began to ring.

To be kicked when you are down... He pulled out his phone at the familiar ring. Welcome to my life... How ironic that tune was right now. Sam had loved the song and had made it her theme one day after stealing his phone. That was a year ago when she had done that and now they were both probably thinking the same thing. Welcome to my life.

"Welcome to my life," he said as he answered the phone. The Goth frowned and then she realized he was talking about the ringtone she had chosen for when she called and a smile twitched on her lips.

"Not as bad as mine," she commented. "I just can't get a break before something kicks me back down, but that is okay because I will rise above it. If I couldn't then I wouldn't be who I am today." Danny smiled now as he waited for her to tell him what her plans were, but Sam said nothing, her breathing soft and yet he could hear the nervousness in her breathing.

"So, what are your plans for the future."

"I am keeping the baby of course," she stated. She knew he would have to be the one to bring up the subject because she was just too afraid to take that road yet. She wasn't even sure what she was going to do now that she was pregnant. She knew that she would have to tell the father and that was just one big step she wasn't ready for.

"Sam, I know you wouldn't give up your own flesh and blood. So, what about the father? Does he know he is about to be a father?"

"No, not really. I mean, I only did it with him once and we were both drunk..." she faded off as her cheeks grew warm.

"You slept with a guy because you were drunk? I can't believe that!" Sam held the phone away from her head with a glare. "Sam, he took advantage of you."

"No," she whispered. "I knew what was happening. I knew what we were doing, but... I don't think he did. I don't know who initiated it, maybe it was the both of us, but I do know what was happening. I wanted it that way." Silence greeted her. "Danny, I know that you don't think I would allow such a thing, but I really wanted him and he seemed to want me, but the thing is," she took a deep breath, "I don't think he remembers sleeping with me."

"What do you mean?" Danny inquired, confusion in his voice. "He has to remember that he slept with you. Someone doesn't just forget having sex with someone." Sam's eyes burned. Yeah, yeah they did. Sometimes that was just the way life worked out.

"Sorry to tell you Danny, but life isn't all sunshine and smiles. Things happen and they leave someone hurt. Unfortunately that would be me this time. I don't regret it. I will remember it for the rest of my life and nothing will ever compare to it, but I will have something of him with me forever." She touched her semi-flat stomach.

"What crossed your mind when you found out?" Did he really just ask that? She knew her friend was nice, but she never thought he would see her through this. Little did she know he had been reading that book and was trying to come to terms with her impending child.

"Well, after the first stick told me I was going to be having a baby... denial. I felt denial. Making lo- having intercourse for the first time and getting pregnant was a shocker and I just couldn't imagine that it could happen to me." It was a shocker to hear that she had lost her virginity to some guy that didn't remember doing it, not that he believed that. He thought the guy was lying. How could someone forget that?

"So, you took another test?" he asked instead.

"No, I took six more," she admitted.

"Six?! Seriously?"

"I didn't want to admit that I was having a baby," she stated. "My parents already were disappointed with my and my choices, but I could care less about that. I was worried about the father of the child. We had seen each other after the," she paused to think. "Intercourse and it was like everything was how it had been before. We were just as far apart and as close as we had been before. I just felt so relieved and at the same time I was sad. How could he do that? How could he just act like nothing had happened while I was stuck with a child? I felt bad, Danny. I felt horrible for thinking that way. He had never done me wrong, well, he had made me mad with the way he was when he thought only of himself, but then I realized maybe it was okay. I would take care of my baby."

"Sam, you know I will be there for you," he whispered. Sam's eyes grew wide in shock. Her friend would take care of her and the child that he didn't even know the paternity of? Tears burst from her eyes as she hung up on him, her body shaking as she felt the urge to vomit again. Why did life do this to her? Why didn't it just end her misery and allow her one moment of happiness? Who was she kidding? Fate had given her more then she could have wished for and that was all she was allowed.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

Danny stared at the phone in confusion. Had she just hung up on him? Frowning at the device as if it had somehow done him wrong he tossed it on the bed, the black cell tumbling off his bed, but he paid it no heed as he got up and grabbed the thin book from the desk. He needed to finish this book so that he could go back to the store because he had a feeling that if he went back there when Blossom was there that he would find himself being quizzed and as he didn't know the older woman's shift he was pretty much screwed.

I'm wide awake

Opening the book to where he left off he found himself frowning at it again as he dropped on his bed, the comforter sliding with him as he lay back on the bed. There seemed to be more about emotions in this book than anything about the babies themselves, but he guessed to get ready for the child you had to be emotionally ready. It took him another hour to finish the book and setting it down on his desk he sat down as his computer came on. Before him was his desktop, a picture of Sam, him, and Tucker taken earlier that year. They crowded together so Jazz could take the picture, their smiles wide, but as he looked closer he realized that Sam wasn't as joyful as she seemed, her eyes were dark, the area around the amethyst orbs dark with exhaustion What was that about? Had she been that tired? He hadn't noticed that she hadn't gotten enough sleep so when had that happened? Something else she had hidden from him.

Yeah, I was in the dark

I was falling hard

With an open heart

I'm wide awake

Sam had never been one to hide things from him. If anything the Goth was rather open with him about everything. She had been from day one when they had been younger and now it seemed there were more dead bodies floating around the dark female then there were graves. What was going on with her that she felt that she had to hide things from him? Who was the guy that had gotten her pregnant? Sam didn't hang around too many guys. Danny looked at his screen and forgot why he had even gotten on the computer. He thought back to over the last few months and all the people who had been around Sam. He wasn't sure how far along she was, but for the test to show at all it had to have been in the- He smacked his head. That was why! Pulling up the internet he began a search for the information he needed. Typing in pregnancy tests can show accurate results in how many weeks? He hit enter and waited as the internet pulled up a detailed selection of choices. Finding the one he wanted he clicked on the link.

How did I read the stars so wrong

I'm wide awake

And now it's clear to me

"Three weeks?" he questioned. "That soon?" He scrolled down at all the answers, all of them similar and some just confusing as they listed out how the ovulation cycle worked. When he was finished looking through all the answers he found his head hurting so bad that he got up and headed for the bathroom where he found some aspirin. Throwing it in his mouth he took a drink from the running faucet. As he was swallowing that water he sat up, his mind working over the details. Who had been around her a month ago? Tucker had been and so had he as well as, well, no one, but there was that Dean guy so there had to be someone else.

That everything you see

Ain't always what it seems

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam crawled into her bed that night secure in the fact that by the end of the month she would have everything figured out when her phone began to ring One Way or Another I'm Lose You.

"No," she muttered as she sat up, her amethyst eyes locking on the ringing phone that lay on her nightstand, the iPhone showing a picture of Danny going ghost. He hadn't realized that she was taking a picture, but then again that was when she first got the phone so he hadn't been aware that it took pictures. She smiled at the memory when the music started up again. Reaching over on a sigh she hit the talk button only to find the male on the other end sounding a little ticked off.

"So who was it that you had sex with a month ago?" he inquired, his tone irate. She said nothing as she hung up on him. She was so not in the mood to mess with him in this mood. Placing the phone back on the stand she laid back down just as the music began again. Groaning she picked up the phone and Danny spit out, "You know I am getting tired of you hanging up on me." Sam let out an exasperated sigh.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you are having mood swings," the Goth stated with a slight smile. "You must have forgotten though that I hate having questions asked of me and I clearly stated that I didn't want to talk about the father of my child!" Silence greeted her speech. "Good. Now that you have finally heard me I need sleep." Just as she said that a yawn forced its way out of her mouth. "Being pregnant is killing my energy."

"I will talk to you later then," a now subdued halfa said before hanging up. Sam shook her head as she laid the phone next to her on the pillow as she laid back down, her eyes falling closed.

"Yeah, I guess we will."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning found that at nine o'clock Danny was ready to talk some more, the Goth in question though was in the bathroom trying to hold her stomach together as she expelled the contents of her stomach again.

"Reminder," she muttered to herself. "Need to remember to get more crackers and ginger ale." Pulling herself up from the floor of the nice hotel bathroom she made her way to the bath, the sound of the water drowning out the sound of the phone ringing. As the ringing continued over and over again Sam soaked, her body aches growing as she slipped into the tub, the water erasing the pain from the day. Little did she know that the halfa on the other end was freaking out just a little bit over the fact that she wasn't answering the phone. If Sam wanted to ignore the call she either turned her phone off or she hit the ignore button. She was one of those people who wanted the other person to know that she was ignoring them. Finally the ringing stopped just as Sam got out of the bath, her nude body quickly wrapped in a robe before she made her way to the bed where she crashed without looking at the flashing messages, all four of them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The halfa hero of Amity Park found himself walking around Amity moments after trying to get a hold of Sam. He figured he could go back to her house and dig for clues. Maybe she had left out a brochure or made calls for the places that she wanted to go. She had to have called if she was on trip as she planned things like that. As he approached her house he found an unfamiliar blue car parked out in front of house, but the male standing before the door with a woman next to him was Dean. He glowered at the man, but watched as the woman hugged him as he said something to her, his tone obviously worried as the woman soothed him. He turned back to the door and began to knock on the door again before it seemed that he was giving up. As he turned toward what had to be his vehicle he noticed Danny as the halfa kept walking toward him.

"Hey," the older male said as he stared at the raven haired halfa. "You're Danny, right?" The halfa in question nodded as Dean turned to the woman at his side. "That's the guy that Sam was always talking about so maybe he knows." Danny looked at them with a perplexed look on his face.

"We were wondering if you had seen Sam?" the small woman next to Dean inquired, her hair similar to Sam's own raven locks save for the fact that Danny could see blue tint when she moved her head. "She was supposed to go to a doctor's appointment next month and we wanted to help her since she was alone last time." So this couple knew she was pregnant? What else did they know?

"Well, I just talked to her last night," Danny stated as he held out his hand to Dean. "Dean, right?" the older male nodded.

"Yeah, sorry about the way we met the last time," the male stated as he turned to the woman who seemed to know what he was talking about, but she said nothing as Dean continued, "This is my wife, Bloom." The halfa's cerulean gaze grew wide.

*"My name is Blossom and I am the mother of a pair of twin girls named Bloom and Buttercup."*

"You wouldn't have a twin named Buttercup?" he inquired a he took her hand in his. She stopped, both adults looking at him in confusion.

"Do you know my sister?" Danny shook his head as he released her hand.

"Your mother, Blossom, works in the bookstore that I visited a few days ago." Now it was Bloom's turn to look at him in shock.

"You bought a book about coming to terms with having a baby!" Danny blushed with a curse as Dean moved into his face, a hand fisting into the younger male's black shirt as he drew him close. It threw Danny off balance and he almost phased out of Dean's clutches until he spoke again, the rage in his eyes evident.

"You are the one that got her pregnant!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam awoke to the phone ringing again, her vision groggy as she reached out for where the sound was coming from as One Way Or Another continued to play. Finally grasping the black phone she hit the talk button.

"Hello," she said, but it wasn't Danny's voice that answered her.

"I think you need to get your happy ass back here because I will hunt you down," the male hissed into the phone. Sam sat up, her eyes wide.

"Dean? What the hell are you doing with Danny's phone?"

"Well it seems that when I accused Danny of being the father he hit a block in his memory that matched your story of the father not knowing that he had sex with you."

"Leave him out of this," she hissed as her brows grew together. "Danny wants to help, but I didn't think he needed to know any more than what he put together, hell, he found one of the tests and called me."

"Good, he should ask questions because it seems the we're not the only ones being lied to."

"I told him that you never leave me alone," the Goth muttered. "I just needed time."

"Time's up so get your ass in gear or tell me where you are because as soon as we find out Danny is coming for a visit."


	7. Chapter 7

Sam sat in her hotel, her stomach rolling in nervousness as she awaited the halfa's arrival. When said halfa arrived he didn't knock, no the white haired boy came through the door, his green eyes staring at her. He stopped in front of her, his boots making a soft sound as he touched down, her feet were touching the soft carpet that covered most of her hotel's main room.

"Hi," she whispered, her eyes staring back at him, his eyes changing back to blue as he de-transformed. As his hair returned to it's normal hue he moved over to sit next to her on the bed, not something she had expected.

"Is the baby mine?" he questioned softly. She opened her mouth to lie but closed it again. As much as she wanted to save him from becoming a father so soon and with someone he had no interest in. She nodded.

"Yes, yes the baby is yours." Suddenly she found herself enveloped in a hug so tight that she almost found her lungs blocked. "D-Danny, I can't breath." The male pulled back with a blush.

"Sorry. So, why didn't you tell me?" Now Sam looked down at her hands as she tried to think of the right way to word what she wanted to say. "Come on, Sam," he encouraged.

"I can't honestly say why, I mean when I blew up you would have known that I was pregnant and I figured that might trigger something. I didn't want you to know." She looked up now, her amethyst eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Not that I think you didn't deserve to know, but," she paused as she took a deep breath. Danny reached over and grasped his friend's hands and she smiled. "I didn't want you to beat yourself up over the fact that you couldn't remember that night and I didn't want you to feel obligated to be a part of a child you never intended."

"Sam, I don't understand your reasoning and believe me I am upset that you didn't tell me, but I love you and that wouldn't change over this. I know that you didn't intend to get pregnant, but you and I are in this together no matter how this happened." Sam realized that he hadn't told her he loved her in the way that she wanted and that he was basically doing what she hadn't wanted him to do. He felt obligated because he was the father. She pulled her hands free of his.

"No, Danny. You and I are connected forever through this baby," she said laying her hand across the barely there baby bump, her eyes softening before they hardened again. "I don't want you as an obligated partner and if you don't know what that means let me tell you that obligated means to be bound whether it is legally or morally. I don't want that in a partner!" Her voice started to rise and so she got up. "Danny, you have a girlfriend and I don't think that when she finds out after a drunken night that you spawned a Goth baby that she is going to be happy so why don't you go back to her and forget that this happened." Danny stood now, his eyes flashing angrily.

"I don't feel obligated to be with you because of the baby. I love you and I want to be with you regardless. As for Paulina, she is history, was the night we were at the movies." Sam looked at him in disbelief.

"Yeah right," the Goth said with a dark chuckle. "You forgot about what we did for a reason. Most guys who have sex with someone, no matter who they did it with, don't forget that."

"I did forget. Don't ask me why because I don't have an answer for you. Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. Sorry that Dean and you found each other because then this conversation could have happened later and by that time you would have found someone else." Danny said nothing, no, the halfa before her grasped her arms and pulled her toward him, his lips finding hers in a crushing kiss that Sam really wanted to fight, but her heart didn't agree with her head as it felt the feelings swamp her as he relaxed his hold on her so his hands could tunnel into her hair, the raven locks clinging to his fingers. Moaning Sam clung to him, her body remembering how it was that one night. No matter how clumsy the pair had been, how drunk they had been the feeling of joining to Danny had been spectacular. The halfa before her pulled back, his forehead resting on hers as he smiled.

"I remember that," he said. "You like to kiss." Sam was shocked to say the least because she had said that. She had told him after they had kissed for like hours that she liked to kiss him. Looking into his eyes she nodded. "Can't you see that I do love you?"

"Danny, I would like to believe it, but dozens of couples make the mistake that you are making right now."

"You called us a couple," he pointed out. Sighing Sam shook her head.

"We are a couple. A couple of soon to be parents and while the idea is thrilling because I do love you and love the thought of having your son or daughter I don't think that you are thinking about this whole picture in the right light." Danny was confused. Sam was everything that he wanted. She had fight in her, she cared, and she was his best friend. He loved her and she refused to see that. "I know what you are thinking and sure, I believe that you love me, but I don't think that it is the right kind of love to start that kind of relationship on."

"What about the fact that we are perfect for each other and the love we have can bloom to so much more." Sam frowned. Why didn't he understand that she didn't want friendship love when she was with someone. She wanted love love. "Sam, please." Sam shook her head.

"I say that we work toward the birth of the baby and that is what we concentrate on. In fact I will head back to Amity tomorrow morning and then we can discuss plans." Danny frowned at her and she knew what he was thinking now. "You can sleep on the other side of the bed to ensure that I don't run away." Danny wanted to say more, but he knew that now was not the time because if he pushed her any further she wouldn't just push back, no, Sam would just remove herself from the equation again and this time she might not answer her phone.

"Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning at just after dawn found both ghost fighters on the bus, the same one ironically for the woman with raven hair as they headed for the back where she had once again reserved most of the chairs to Danny's shock. She explained that she didn't want to be harassed or stared at like she had on trips in the past. She had learned that when you were an heiress people gawked and wanted to get close to you just to find out something they could sell and she didn't take chances.

"And I couldn't just take us instead of the bus?" he grumbled as they found their seats. Sam glanced over at him with a thoughtful look on her pale face, the dark circles under her eyes worrying him.

"First off I did this to save you the energy taking me from here to home and second I don't know with my pregnancy how air travel will affect me so unless you want to test my body and see if I vomit from the height then I suggest you do this my way." Danny nodded. He hadn't thought of all that and now that he knew that she had been thinking about both of them he accepted it. What had he been thinking? Sam hated even riding on the school bus growing up so the bus that was an over-night trip seemed less like her idea of fun. Shaking his head he sat down next to her just as a male stopped before them, his shadow from the sun in the background falling over them. Sam paid it no mind as she made herself comfortable.

"How is the sickness?" the male inquired to Danny's displeasure as he looked up at the person invading their space. For some reason he felt uncomfortable with this male so close to Sam. Sam looked up to find the same green eyed male from before and smiling she stood up and held out her hand.

"Much better thanks to your suggestion. Thank you for helping a complete stranger when I was feeling just down right crappy." The man smiled as he took her hand.

"You're welcome. I just looked at you and you reminded me of my wife so I just felt compelled to help you." Danny stood up now, his eyes flashing green at the male before him.

"Nice to meet you. I am her fiancé as well as the father of her child." Sam looked at the halfa in shock as the other man released her hand to shake Danny's hand. The halfa looked down at the hand before him like it was a snake, his blue eyes distrustful. He knew what was expected of him almost didn't until Sam spoke up again.

"This is Danny and he just can't help being a little paranoid as he is a superhero." The green eyed male's eyes widened in amazement. "Ever hear of Danny Phantom?" The man nodded adamantly. "Yeah, this is him."

"Nice to meet you, Danny. You probably don't know how much we adore you for all that you have done. My wife follows your stories and tells everyone about what good you have done. We were quite surprised when Amity called you all those horrible names. Oh, goodness me. My name is Evan. Would you like to see my wife and our babies?" Sam nodded as Danny stood there in shock. This man and his wife followed him? He had just been feeling so possessive of the raven haired beauty at his side that he hadn't even thought of what he was doing. The man was married for goodness sake. Looking at the pictures as the bus started up, the trio sitting down as Evan showed them the pictures of his wedding and the child that he had claimed had been born at the best time, his wife's labor so easy. "Yeah, the only thing that she had the brute of was morning sickness," he said as he turned to Danny. "I saw Sam here turning a little green and when she went into the bathroom I grabbed what I knew had helped my wife."

"How did you know that she was pregnant?" the halfa inquired. He was curious as he hadn't been able to see the signs that must have been right in front of him. The man chuckled as if he were almost embarrassed.

"Well, strange as it may sound she glowed like my wife did." The couple just stared at him, Sam smiling while Danny just looked confused. "I know that it sounds silly, but that was what always comes to me when I think about my wife's pregnancy. Sure, the morning sickness was really bad and the sympathy pains were the worse, but the one thing that I will remember is the glow she had about her."

"Sympathy pains?" both raven haired adults inquired. Evan chuckled as he looked to the halfa before him.

"Trust me, those are the worse. Basically, you get-" he was cut off as his phone rang, the tune Best Friends playing and judging by the look on his face he was happy to hear the tone. "Hold on," he said as he got up, his back turned to them as he headed off. "Hey, sexy stuff!" he said as he walked behind the curtain. Sam looked to Danny and the halfa before her looked just as confused.

"What was that? I have never heard that." Sam shrugged before pulling her phone out, her black colored nails clicking away as she researched. Sometimes the Goth reminded him of their friend Tucker with the way she was able to type like a maniac on any device, her fingers working like mad to find her answer quickly. Suddenly the small woman began to giggle as she scrolled making the halfa next to her curious. He leaned close and she hid the phone.

"You don't want to see those," she stated with a giggle. "I can tell you right now that you are not going to like them if you feel them." Pulling the phone away from her chest she began to scroll some more, her face become serious. "Doesn't seem too often that it happens so you should be fine." Truth be told the pains happened frequently enough but only in couples who were relatively close and even though they were close on one level it wasn't like they were emotionally attached. "In fact you don't fall into the percentile that has that issue so you don't have to worry." Danny studied the woman before him, her tone telling him that she was unhappy about something, but before he could ask her Evan came back.

"Sorry, what were we talking about?" he inquired as he looked at the couple before him, the bus making a sharp turn forcing Danny to fall into Sam, the Goth flinching as she fell back. Danny struggled to get off his friend and having a better idea went intangible so he fell through her before becoming tangible again for her to lean into him. The raven haired woman blushed as Evan watched the pair. He thought they made a cute couple, but something was bothering him about them. They seemed like they knew each other relatively well, but the feelings between them seemed rather stiff and unresolved for a couple that were about to get married. Danny helped Sam sit back up as the bus continued straight down the street. "Oh, we were talking about sympathy pains."

"We looked it up," Sam said as she held up her phone.

"Well, then Danny should know what to expect " The halfa shook his head. "Okay, well I had the sickness for her during the first part of the pregnancy and then I felt so tired all the time. You might experience those kinds of things during her pregnancy. I never had any of the really bad symptoms like the swelling of the ankles or," he paused with a small cough. "the other more serious things." Danny was confused as Sam blushed, her hair falling over her face as she thought of what she had seen in those pictures. As the drive went on Sam found that she was growing tired and as she closed her eyes Danny next to her yawned. Apologizing he told Evan he had had a long night the other day and had found that he couldn't sleep last night.

Sam found this interesting as she too hadn't been able to sleep, but hers had to do with nerves over the fact that Danny had found out about her pregnancy so shrugging it off she stretched, her small body arching as she grabbed a pillow.

"Could you sit over there?" she inquired of the male next to her. He looked at her to find that she looked like she was about to pass out, her gaze a little dazed. Nodding he allowed her to lay down as he sat next to Evan, the green eyed male smiling at him.

"This is just the beginning," the male stated as Danny looked over at the already passed out Sam, her raven locks falling around her head. He smiled. That would be okay if this was just the beginning because he wanted to find out more about the woman that was having his baby. Sure, they had known each other for forever, but there was so many things that he felt he was in the dark about and he planned on spending his life finding out. His eyes grew wide as he realized what he was thinking. Was he saying he wanted to marry his best friend?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It took hours to get back to Amity and in that time Sam slept. Danny felt tired too, but he forced himself to stay awake because he needed to be watchful of her. Was it because of what she was to him because she would always be special to him or was it the fact that she was pregnant with his child? He didn't want to analyze that too much because either way the answer would bother him. Sam was his friend and then the thought from earlier entered his mind. Did he want to marry her? Would she marry him? She didn't seem to want to be with him like that, but the words "me thinks the lady does protest to much" entered his mind. Damn Lancer for his English class. They had worked more on old fashion literature then English so he was unsure why they called it that, but maybe it was right. Maybe there was more to Sam's feelings than she was letting on and he aimed to find out, but first he really needed to sort his feelings.


	9. Chapter 9

When the pair found themselves back in Amity they found that they weren't sure where they were going. Danny lived at his parents and so did Sam so where would they live and then Sam opened her mouth.

"I think it would be best if for tonight we went our separate ways." Immediately he shook his head. "I won't run or anything," she swore.

"No, I am not taking any chance that I could lose you again." The Goth blushed, whether it was in anger or embarrassment at his statement he wasn't sure but he knew that he wasn't leaving her to her own devices. "We could stay at your house," he said. "If it would make you feel more comfortable."

"Danny, I would feel more comfortable at this moment alone, not that I wouldn't love to spend more time with you, but this is new to-" She was cut off as Danny pulled her close and into a tight hug.

"Sam, I know what you want and this time I can't give it to you." He pulled back, his hands still on her upper arms as other people passed them on the sidewalk next to the bus. "I think that you owe me this one as you knew more than I did and sooner than I did." A frown appeared on the face of the woman in front of him as she removed herself from his grasp.

"That is so not my fault that you forgot we were intimate." He could see the flames coming off of her as she stood there glaring at him. Where was that coming from? Were those ghost powers? Before he could say anything more the female before him suddenly had a blank look as her eyes rolled back into here head as she whispered, "Huh?" Rushing forward he managed to catch her before she could fall onto the ground. What the hell was going on here? Picking her up he took off into the skies with Sam held close to him as he pondered the reasons for her glow. The only thing that came to mind was that it was fluke, something that only happened once and would never happen again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later found Sam laying in her bed, her amethyst eyes opening slowly to take in her surroundings. Around her was silence, the posters of her own drawings staring down at her as she lay there in thought. Had that really happened? Had she really felt that chill in her body? She remembered Danny telling her about feeling a chill when he transformed because he was half ghost. The dead part of him came forth when he transformed so it made sense that he was colder, but her? How had that happened? She touched her hand to her stomach. Was it because of the baby? Was the baby giving her powers whenever she became emotional? No, the baby wouldn't be giving them to her. She was taking or drawing on the power that the baby in her womb had.

"How are you feeling?" a voice inquired. She looked up to find Danny sitting at her computer, the black wood desk sparse save for her laptop that sat on top of it, with an unreadable expression on his face as he looked at her. She sat up, her raven hair falling around her face. The computer screen was on, a site in the background but before she could see what it was the screensaver came back on.

"I feel fine, but I am not sure what happened back there," she whispered as she brought her attention back to the halfa studying her before she moved to get off the bed, but before she could Danny was at that side of the bed. She hadn't even seen him move! "What are you doing?" she inquired as he blocked her way, the raven haired girl growing slightly irritated.

"You need to stay in bed and I have an inkling that you know what happened just as much as I know what happened." Sam moved back into her spot, a small amount of anger entering her body. She didn't need him to boss her around and now he was accusing her of lying.

"Now, Danny, I don't kno-"

"Sam, you know that the baby is essentially a part of you," the raven haired halfa stated as he sat down, the bed sinking with him. "I know that you have done some research on babies with all the health classes that you have taken. I know you and I know that you are more prepared than anyone no matter what the project is or the situation is." Sighing the Goth realized that Danny knew her better than she thought he did. Sure, they were around each other enough to know each other well enough, but she had never figured that he knew when she was lying to him. "We both have figured out that you are drawing on the baby's ghost energy."

"Okay, so I did figure that out, but I really don't think it's anything to worry about," she stated as she leaned back on her black headboard as she scowled at the halfa sitting on her bed. "What I do know is that I told you that I wanted to be alone and you antagonized me." Danny nodded in agreement.

"I will admit that I did that unintentionally," the halfa conceded.

Sam waited for him to continue and when he didn't she said, "Well, are you going to apologize?" The halfa shook his head.

"You know that I didn't do it on purpose so I don't feel that I should have to apologize for something that could have been avoided," now he shook his head for another reason as he stood up, the bed rising again. "I am not going to argue with you, but I will leave for now." Turning toward her, his cerulean gaze locked on her amethyst one. "I will be back, because Sam, we need to talk." With that he went intangible and was gone leaving Sam alone in her room. Sighing Sam moved back into a sleeping position. She was tired after all the shit that had been happening in the last few weeks. Finding out that after one night of drunken love making with your best friend, that you had a secret crush on, that you were pregnant and then said friend doesn't remember only to go and date the one person who wanted her gone, dead was probably preferable to the Hispanic chick seeing as said woman had on many occasions tried to separate the inseparable friends. Oh, how that woman would love to hear that Sam was pregnant with his child! Suddenly Sam heard knocking on the front door and knowing that she was alone she got up and headed down the hall toward the front door where the person knocking seemed to be getting more frantic.

"Hold the fuck up!" she hollered as she grabbed the crystal knob to the front door. Opening the white door she found the devil before her, well, not the devil but close enough. "What do you want?" Sam inquired of the woman standing before her.

"I want to know if you really are pregnant with Danny's baby?" the Hispanic woman at the door asked with a glare down at Sam's baby bump that wasn't noticeable since the Goth had started wearing bigger shirts finding the tight ones rather uncomfortable lately.

"And if I am is it really any of your business?" The past Queen of Casper leaned real close to the woman before her, but before she got to close Sam hissed, "If you get too close to me I will be forced to kick your ass, pregnant or not." That seemed to hit the woman before. Maybe it was because she was sounding rather cold or maybe it was because Paulina knew that Sam would do it. Either way it worked for her.

"Let me tell you right now that Danny is mine and that child that you may or may not be pregnant with won't interfere for very long in our relationship because I am pregnant with his child." Sam could feel the color leaving her face, but she forced herself to remain calm.

"You can have him," she said softly, her voice husky as she tried to hold in her emotions. "I already told him that I will be raising the baby myself because I don't need him." Before Paulina could say more the door slammed in her face as Sam stepped back into the house, her color still pale, but now she was shaking as she dropped to the floor. Sitting there on the white marbled floor she let the tears fall, the frustration of everything leaking out with those salty stains on her cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

Paulina smirked as she left the front porch with her mission complete. That had been easily enough so now she could get the man she wanted back since the Goth was obviously done with the halfa. As she walked down the walkway she thought up her plan to get the man of her dreams never thinking that it hadn't just been Sam in her way, but herself keeping the halfa far from her. Walking down the street she passed a woman and an older male pushing a pair of baby carriages, her look of disgust telling all how she felt about babies. Moving as far from the couple she continued down the walk as the man whispered something low to the woman.

Nodding the pair headed toward Sam's door as they made a turn on the sidewalk.

"Do you really think that she will want to see us after what you did sending Danny out to her?" The male shrugged. "Dean! You really need to think these kinds of things through!"

"I don't need to think something about Sam through! She has been handed a hand in life that up until now she has been able to handle and now she gets handed this one!" He leaned over as they stopped before the large white door. "She loves that boy and I can tell that he has some feelings for her so she needs to get over this shock that she has fallen into and get back to being the Sam that we both know is in there!" Bloom nodded.

"Sometimes I think you are her father, but of course that would make me old enough to have a daughter pregnant with her own children and I know that I am not that old," she said trying to make the situation a little lighter because she worried for all concerned. Sam was rather independent to a point other than making others conform to some of her views and not that that was always bad because they were only humans, but her independence was also going to be her downfall when it came to her relationship with the boy named Danny.

"What? I already told you that you could have him!" a pissy voice called out through the door before she opened the large door to reveal a few of the last people she wanted to see and she almost closed the door but then she saw the twins and sighing opened the door. "You are a bastard," she hissed to Dean as he passed her.

"Yeah, well I am a bastard that knows when something needs to be done and not one that lies to the people that would help him!" he muttered back as Sam closed the door. "Is there a place that we can lay them down to take a small nap?" Sam pointed upstairs.

"Take them upstairs and to the right. The guest room has a daybed that you can safely tuck them in." After the male left Bloom turned to Sam, the older woman smiling at the raven haired teen who now had a small baby bump showing through her baggy clothes.

"I can see that you are like me when I became pregnant," the woman stated. Sam said nothing as she directed the other woman into the den and onto a couch. "I know that you are mad at him, but like most guys he thought he was doing right by you."

"He had no right to interfere in something that had nothing to do with him," the raven haired woman stated with a frown as she sat across from her friend's wife. She didn't know Bloom all that well, but she considered the woman like she did Dean, family and that meant that sometimes they drove each other crazy. "I know that he has that tendency to do this, but I never thought he would go this far. "

Bloom nodded. When they had seen that boy she hadn't thought he would do what he did either, but she wasn't against it all the way either. There was some good that came out of it. "I know that you are mad, but look at like this I think that him getting his memory back is a great thing." Sam shook her head.

"No, I think that you are mistaken. He never got his memory back from that night. He just knows what you know and now that he has connected the missing night from what you told him about the baby's father he believes that he fathered the baby."

"He is the baby's father," Bloom stated at the same time that her husband stated it from the doorway. Sam looked up. "He is the father because I can see it in your face. Hell, right now you are mad at me, but you were never going to tell him so face the facts that you were doing more harm than good."

"You don't know that!" the Goth yelled angrily. "Danny would never remember that night because he doesn't want to! Why did he forget it to begin with?" Dean shook his head as his wife stayed silent.

"You don't know that he would never remember," the male before her stated calmly. "As for forgetting I don't know why anyone forgets important things in their life, but it happens. You should have said something to him as soon as you found out or even before that." The Goth woman shook her head in frustration as she stood up now.

"Here's what I do know. I did the deed with my best friend and when the next day rolled around, both of us asleep in his bed he woke up and didn't remember what had happened. Hell, the man called the woman he was trying to woo while I lay there sprawled out before wanting to know what I wanted to do for the day!" her voice was rising with each word. "I fucked up and thought well if doesn't remember than that's it, but not the biggest thing about all of this," she continued as she began to pace while the couple watched in silence. "is the fact that I am now about to have his baby and he feels obligated to stay around like we are going to be one big happy family!"

Bloom opened her arms as she stood before the pregnant and confused woman. Sam didn't move at first so Bloom did and pulling the small female close let her cry, her tears falling faster than they had after Paulina's visit. The pain, the anger, the lost feeling that the Goth felt came out in those tears, but they never left her no matter how many tears left her. She had felt that way since the whole thing had happened and now she had a baby in her that the father felt obligated to take care of. She didn't want that for her child. No child should ever feel like their parents weren't ready for them and she knew that if Danny stayed around that was what would happen with this child.

She had watched her parents for years, all the quiet fights while they were so polite in public. Such a farce of a marriage and she didn't want that. She wanted love and she couldn't do that with Danny. No, that wasn't fair to any of them. As she stood there she worked it over in her mind like a rubik's cube, her mind trying to solve the puzzle that was her life. Just when She had one color figured out and matched another one came out wrong. She was so tired of trying to hold it together and so tired of just letting everyone do what they wanted in her life. Pulling back from the new mother she stepped back as tears still leaked from her amethyst eyes.

"I know that you did what you thought right," she said to them. "It doesn't matter though because I told him I didn't want him around and when he comes back to talk I am towing the line."


	11. Chapter 11

A few hours later found Sam in her room on her computer, her amethyst gaze taking all the information in from the screen as her fingers flicked the mouse to scroll down. There was just so much to learn from the site and after Dean and Bloom had left she had begun her official research. She needed to keep up her diet as well as take pills to keep her nutrition since she had no meat in her diet.

"Damn, there is just so much," she whispered as she finally clicked off the site. She had had enough of all that information and now she needed to plan on how she was going to take care of this child. Money wasn't an issue, but there were a few bases to cover. One, she needed to get the air cleared with Danny and his ideals of how it was going to be, next she needed to talk to her parents because regardless of the fact that she was an adult her parents still needed to be aware of the fact that she was having a child and the fact that they were going to be grandparents. That thought made her smile as she knew that her mother would freak. "Oh, I refuse to be called a grandmother since I am far too young to be considered a grandmother," Sam said mocking her mother's tone perfectly. A chuckle was heard and Sam's head snapped to face the window to find Danny floating there with a smile.

"That was good, but I think it would go a little more like this," the halfa said before clearing his throat. "You're pregnant?! Was it that Fenton kid? Oh, my god I am going to be the grandmother to a Fenton!" A big dramatic intake of breath. "Oh, no I'm not a grandmother because grandmothers are old and I am not that old! I will be..." Pause. "I will be related to a Fenton!" Sam couldn't help but laugh. That would probably be the first thought her mother had.

"I am glad that you showed up just now," the raven haired girl stated as she clicked off the site before turning to the halfa who returned to his human form.

"Really?" he inquired uneasily as he moved toward her, "Because I was under the impression earlier that you wanted me gone and as quick as I could leave." She smiled as she got up and headed for her bed where she sat down. Patting the spot next to her she invited him to sit. Danny sat down, his cerulean gaze uneasy. Sam was up to something and he was confused because he could usually read her pretty well.

"Danny, I am always glad to see you, but I needed time to think and you know that when I want to think about something important that I need alone time." Silence greeted her. "We need to talk about how we are going to go about the pregnancy because you know that I am going to keep the baby no matter what, but as for your rights and stuff, that is something we need to discuss. Danny, first off I am not your fiancée and I don't plan on that to be our future. We have had this discussion and I am getting tired of it."

"Sa-" She cut him off with a hand to his face, a move that she had once referred to as something a popular girl did.

"I didn't want to have to do that but you have this bad habit of interrupting me and you know how I feel about that." Sighing she looked down at her hands before looking into his cerulean orbs. "Danny, no matter what happens we are parents, friends and nothing more. I have said it before and I will say it again. You forgot what we did for a reason and although we don't know why some day it will hit you. I don't want you and I to be together playing house when that happens. I don't need to feel the misery that comes with that and you don't need to feel that, but the big picture is how would you like to put that on our kid? That's not fair. You don't know how that feels, so I want you to go on with your life and see where our kid fits in that because that is the only choice you have now and forever."

Danny was shocked. Where was all of this coming from and why wouldn't she give them a chance. He wanted to say something but for some reason he couldn't form words to tell her that. He could tell by the look in her eyes now that she was hoping. What was she hoping for he couldn't really tell. Was it that he would give up on them? Was it that he wouldn't give up? He didn't know.

"Danny, you will find a woman that will give you all that you need," the Goth stated. Danny shook his head.

"I found her and she is sitting in front of me right now giving me shit." The Goth before him was shocked beyond words. The pair had had their fights, but Danny had never been ugly with her, nor had he ever said such harsh things about her no matter what had happened. She had made him eat dirt and then had wished their friendship away before forcing him into turning into Phantom all over again. That pained her every day because she had thought that being an individual had been what she had been doing, but she had wanted her best friend to do things against his will and then had talked him into walking back into that death trap. He could have been killed and she had made him do it twice!

"Danny, you and I have been through so much since we first met, but then that day that we went into your parents ghost lair, that was the day that everything changed."

"Sam?" He was confused now.

"We had been friends for so long, you me and Tucker. I had liked you and looked up to you because no matter what no one could make you change and then that year everything changed and I wasn't sure what happened. You became this man in the matter of seconds. You were forced to grow up and accept such responsibility " She pulled him close, her once small form now a little firmer with her baby bump. "I am sorry for all that we put you through. Tucker with his attitude and me for trying to get you to see my way. I was just too forceful." Out of nowhere the female holding him began to cry as her body shook. "I am so sorry."


	12. Chapter 12

A few moments later after Sam had calmed down, her tears drying up and embarrassment setting in as the pair stood there with Danny still holding her, his hands rubbing her back in calming circles.

"Sorry," she mumbled into his shirt as she felt her cheeks go red. She pulled back, a sniffle escaping. "Pregnancy hormones just kind of make me weepy and homicidal at times." Danny nodded even as he didn't really understand. He had thought that she was being very forthright and truthful. "I don't like that side of the pregnancy as it makes a conversation into a battle of emotions."

"Is that how you feel about us?" Sam looked up at him, her gaze steady as she studied his cerulean orbs. "Do you really feel sorry and regret all that we have been through?"

"No, I regret my decisions like the menu and the portal and- and just all the shit that you had to endure because of-" Danny pulled the Goth woman close before kissing her into silence. At first she fought him, but within seconds she gave into her feelings for the male holding her. Just as she relaxed her mind flashed with images of her and him that night she had given him her virginity.

*We'll always be together because I love you, Sam.*

Sam blinked as she shoved Danny away from her, the look in her eyes unreadable to the raven haired halfa before her. Moving back from him she headed toward her bathroom.

"I, um, you know what? You should probably stop doing that because only couples do that and we were not and never will be a couple." Danny moved toward her and suddenly the Goth before him became rather skittish. "I really want you to step back, okay? I really need my space at this moment because you just are not doing what I want you to do."

"Sam, I don't plan on stepping back from this and yes, we will be a couple. No matter how many times you say we won't I believe differently." Sam glowered at him, but with every step that he took toward her she moved two back.

"Danny, you only feel that way because of the situation and I don't want that."

"What do you want?" Sam blinked at his question. "What do you want?"

"I want a lot of things Danny and nothing at all," she said after a pause, her back now against the wall as he continued to advance. "I want you to understand that we can't be a couple because of one night and that as much as I love you that I will not settle." That seemed to stop him in his tracks. She was saying that with him she would settle? She was calling him not worthy? "Trust me," she whispered. "You are settling for less than what you deserve because one day you would realize that I wasn't what you wanted and that would-" she stopped as he looked up at her and she knew that he was thinking about all that she was talking about.

She had said too much, that she was sure of because she was nervous. She loved him too much to have him realize that he had made a bad choice based on one night of passion and while she believed what he had told her that night she was also unsure as to what he wanted. Alcohol could make you tell the truth, but depending on the interpretation of that truth, well that was all on who was talking and who was listening.

Danny was also feeling a little unsure of what was going on. He knew that the woman standing before him with her large amethyst eyes loved him, but here they were like they had been as teens growing up. Both were nervous and unsure of the feelings of the other. Was that what was going on all over again because he wasn't sure how he was supposed to go about this. Did she not love him like he loved her? Was that the problem? Was the only love between the pair of them friendship and not more? He listened to what she had to say and the words just echoed in his head. I want a lot of things and nothing at all. What did that mean? Did she want more and yet didn't want more from him? Was that what she was trying to say? You are settling... you deserve more...I wasn't what you wanted... Did she think that he hadn't wanted her?

Flash Back

Sam smiled at him from the rain, her raven locks sticking to her face as they danced in the rain like they had as children. That was why he liked being with her, his Gothic friend. She was herself no matter how crazy or how dark she acted. She never backed down from her beliefs and then here she was dancing in the rain without a worry in the world.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked as she stopped to look at him, thunder shaking the skies as the rain grew heavier, but neither of them noticed. He shook his head.

"About you," he said honestly. Sam's eyes grew wide as she looked confused.

"What about me?" Before he could answer the skies thundered again as the pair of them covered their ears when the lightening ripped through the skies making Danny reach out to grasp her hand. Tugging her with him they headed to the car, Sam's beautiful black Mustang with the green ecto ooze down the bottom of the car. She had also had the Danny Phantom emblem put on the front, but unlike his it was also done in ecto. Pulling open the passenger side he forced her in before climbing in the driver side. As the rain pounded the car Sam looked at him and he realized that she was still waiting for an answer. Danny didn't know what to say at that moment, his mind going blank as water ran down the pale skin of Sam's face.

She blinked at him as her tongue snaked out to moisten her lips, the lavender tinted gloss pulling him closer and leaning toward her he kissed her. It was nothing like their fake out make outs and yet so much like them. The tingle, the shock and the pleasure of kissing her that he found every time with their fake outs. He wasn't sure that those times hadn't been real on some level, but right now he was kissing her for no other reason then because he wanted to. A slight moan escaped from Sam as he pulled her closer, the feel of her heat and his making every sense kick in and Danny wanted more. Sam pulled back at that moment though.

"What are we doing?" They had been drinking and though his mind was groggy he said, "We will always be together because I love you, Sam."

End of Flash Back

Danny blinked as he looked at the female in front of him.

"I told you that I loved you," he stated. Sam's face changed at that moment and he knew that he had just regained some of his memories, but what had she said when he had said that? Had that led to it all or had they just done it? What had happened because now it was eating at him to find out what the Gothic woman before him had said and what had happened that night that had conceived their child. "I told you that we would be together always."

"Danny, that is how we always have been and yes, you said you loved me but that is as a friend because friends are forever." Something about what she was saying was throwing his mind into a spin because he had a feeling that she had said that before, that she had used those words before, but as he tried to think about what had happened he found that his head began to hurt, the throbbing coming on stronger. "Are you okay?" the Goth woman inquired, worry clouding her eyes. He said nothing as he moved away from her, his head pounding like someone was using his head for a rock band's drum set. "Danny?"

"Stay away," he muttered as he left her alone again, her amethyst eyes glittering with anger, sadness, and confusion. What was going on?


	13. Chapter 13

"I shouldn't be though because Danny can take care of himself. He doesn't need me to worry about him," she told herself and she continued to repeat that to herself, but unfortunately she never could believe herself. Taking deep breaths she tried to calm down as she felt her heart speed up. She felt the first signs she was having a panic attack and moved to her room where she laid down. She needed to calm down because if she got too upset then she could harm the baby so laying back on the covers she closed her eyes. "I am okay," she said out loud just as a pair of cerulean eyes appeared at her door watching her.

The male stood there as he watched her chest go up and down relatively fast. "I am fine. I am fine. There is nothing wrong." Her breathing began to slow even as she felt the need to cry well up inside her. The male at the door began to move forward as her body shook with tears and he opened his mouth to say something when she continued, "That is not going to help-p anything so calm down." He stopped. He was unsure as to what she was doing. "There is no reason to panic because it is fine. The baby is fine and Danny is fine. Everything is fine-e." Her voice was cracking and Danny made his way to the bed to look down just as Sam's eyes snapped open "Danny!" she cried out as tears poured down her face. She reached for him and pulled him down on top of her surprising the halfa as he tried to brace himself so he wouldn't crush her.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she continued to bawl.

"You asshole!" she cussed as she smacked him which just about knocked him off balance, half his body on the bed while his feet were touching the ground.

"Hey, what the hell?" She smacked him again.

"You deserve it. Here I was worried sick after you left and you just show up out of nowhere! That is not cool damn it!" She was about to smack him again so he grasped her hand before holding it down on the bed beneath her. "Hey!" she muttered as she went to hit him with her other hand only for him to react just as quickly to pin that one down as well. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I don't want you to hit me out of some frustration you feel," the male stated as he shifted and managed to rub his upper body against hers. The woman below him whimpered as her body arched from the contact and Danny just about fell back at the sudden action. "Are you okay?" he asked again as he went to move back, but as soon as he released her wrists those hands of hers were fisted in his shirt as she pulled him back down, the feel of his masculine body on her feminine one making her feel so good that she wanted more so pulling his down on hers she sighed at the feeling. "Sam, um, wha-t are you doing?" the halfa barely managed to stutter out as she moved her body a little bit, the friction feeling good for him too, but as he looked at her it looked like she was high on whatever pleasure she was getting from just having him on her.

"Feeling good," she whispered huskily. "For some reason this just feels soooo good," she said drawing the word so out in an almost reverent way.

"That could be the hormones," he said as he tried to move off of her but Sam would have none of it as she held him tight her body almost seeming to vibrate and before the halfa could try again he found himself under the raven haired human. She straddled him as she sat there. Her eyes were glazed and Danny found himself mildly worried. Sure, he really wanted to be with her but the male wasn't sure if this was her or the hormones. Was there a difference? Suddenly he found himself mildly jealous and pissed. What if some other guy had come over would they have been the one she was touching and moaning over?

"No," she muttered as if she could hear his thoughts and Danny's eyes flew up to hers. "No, there is only one." Leaning down she kissed him before pulling back and trying to get his clothing off. "Now get undressed." The halfa was confused as to what was happening and he shook his head at her. This had to be a test because once he did what she said to he would probably find himself on the other side of her rage. "Damn it, Danny! Take your cloths off or I will do it for you and as pleasant as that sounds I won't be gentle." With a gulp Danny did as he was told as he made he went intangible and his clothing fell off.

"Sam, this really isn't wise. Weren't you the one earlier that said we shouldn't do this? That this was going to be just friends in a partnership."

"And we will but right now this friend wants to feel good and as you are the one that I want then I will have you." With that said she began to stroke him and all his protests died in his throat.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later found both ghost fighters laying in bed, Sam passed out and Danny just laying there in complete shock. He had enjoyed himself, but at what cost had he done it. The woman next to him had just wanted pleasure not a relationship and that was something she had made clear. He really needed to get to reading because if this was going to be a regular occurrence then he needed a heads up. Crawling out of bed to look for his clothing he failed to notice the Gothic woman stretch and wake up.

She watched him for a moment as he moved around, her amethyst orbs following his every move until he had gathered all his clothing.

"Thanks," she said making him jump a bit.

"Um, you're welcome," he said rather awkwardly as he found the whole situation rather off. She smiled and laid back down where it seemed that she passed out rather quickly. Sighing the halfa headed out of the house, his footsteps echoing down the hall as he left. Sam turned back over after he had gone, her eyes watering again and she swiped angrily at them.

I really need to stop doing that. She had had enough of the cry baby she had become. Pregnancy had pluses but being an emotional wreak wasn't one of them. Laying there she closed her eyes again as she felt sleep filling her as she yawned again. Just a little nap. Yawning once more she was out, her lids fluttering closed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny flew down the street to the bookstore where Blossom worked and he was in luck because as soon as he walked into the building she was there, her large eyes studying him.

"Hi, Danny, I heard about what happened," the older woman stated as she began to walk off. Danny assumed that she wanted him to follow her so he did as she continued, "Dean tells me that she had been hiding it from you knowing that you were the father of her child, but you never told me what your real relationship is."

"I like her, but when you were asking all those questions, well, I guess I didn't want to sully her name. I mean she doesn't deserve to be made a fool when she wasn't the one who got her pregnant."

"I can see that you are a good boy and want to do right by the girl you got pregnant, but you should know that a girl who keeps things like that a secret are one of two things. They want to do right or they want to fuck you over."

"She's not like that. I think that she is trying to do it right, but the relationship is kind of in...well, I don't know how to describe it." Blossom chuckled as she grabbed some books off the shelf before handing them to him.

"I think that she is doing good because from what Dean and Bloom have told me you have forgotten having intercourse with her and that is a big thing for a woman especially as she gave you a gift. That also means a lot." Danny nodded. "Now, I have a few books for you this time that I think will help you in your situation."

Danny looked down at the books. Understanding Pregnancy. Shifted the book under the others. Memories and Why You Lost Yours. He looked up at her and she nodded as she handed him another book. Women and Hormones.

"That first one will help you with her pregnancy and what to expect all the way up to the birth of the baby while the other one is for you to help you get your memory back. Now, the last one is because you need to know more about the woman who will be connected to you through the baby no matter what happens with your relationship."

Blossom smiled because there was a few things she knew and with this boy and his girl she had a feeling that they could work it out, but it would take a lot of understanding on both sides. They needed to understand their feelings and then those of their partner. That was the first step.


	14. Chapter 14

Danny headed back to Sam's house to find her asleep, her cheeks stained with tears and a frown marring her beautiful face. He left the room and headed back downstairs with his books. He needed to catch up on his reading and with her sleeping he could do that while keeping an eye on her so pulling out the first book about her pregnancy he began to read.

An hour later found him in the same spot, but now reading the book about women and their hormones, his cerulean eyes huge with every sentence.

I had no idea that they went through this shit. He thought about all the things that he knew about women and he could fill the back of a stamp. Sad. Ew, this is just as gross as the other book. Danny was finding that the books Blossom had given him were pretty graphic. Pregnancy was a beautiful thing until you read the fine details and then he found his stomach turning. Suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps and looked up just as Sam entered the room, her hair slightly mussed and her eyes half lidded.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he said as he put the book down, the place saved with a bookmark that he had found on the table. She grumbled something and he smiled. "Not a restful one?"

"I don't understand," the Goth muttered as she turned from him and headed for the kitchen. Getting a vegetable drink from the fridge she turned to find Danny still watching her a rather confused look on his face and she shook her head. She just didn't understand why he was still here. There were other women that he wanted and others that would flock to him if he told them he was interested so why was he still here with her when she had made it clear that she wasn't looking for a relationship with him?

"What don't you understand?" the halfa questioned. Sam sat down at the breakfast counter that meant her back was to him as she drank her vegetable juice. "Sam, what are you not understanding?"

"Everything," she said as she turned to him, her chair swiveling to look at him. "I don't understand the situation. I don't understand you. I don't understand any of it." Danny stood up and headed over to her as she watched him with wary amethyst eyes. "Why are you still here? Why don't you just go?"

"Because I don't think that you want me to go," was his response. "I feel that you are just pushing me away even when you want me closer. I have no idea why because I don't understand everything about you and you won't let me." The Goth sighed. It was true that he was right about that, about her wanting him and yet forcing him away. There was so much going on with her and now this pregnancy was muddling her brains to the point that she couldn't think straight. "Can't you just give us a chance?"

"I wish I could, but there is no us and there never was," the raven haired beauty muttered as she turned back to her drink. "There was one night of drunkenness and that was it." Taking a drink she turned back to him, her eyes unreadable as she said, "In fact, who is to say that you even knew what was going on at the time with your memory gone and all? Do you even know why you have forgotten your memory?" He shook his head. "It could be the fact that you went into shock the next morning when you saw me in your bed."

"N-" Sam held up her hand. She knew somethings, hell, she had read just about every book in history and after that faithful night she had done some of her own research.

"I read a few books after that night, the morning that you woke up and it was like nothing had happened. It was like it was that day I wished we weren't friends, except we were still friends." Taking a deep breath she turned from him before saying her next words, "That means that you couldn't deal with us having intercourse." Danny stepped back from her, but he wasn't going to leave her, no, he was going to stay there and make her realize that it wasn't like that. He did want her and he hadn't forgotten his memory over something like that! "Now, I have an appointment with the doctor today and I don't mind if you come as it is your child and all." Getting up she threw her drink away before heading back upstairs, the clock on the wall reading three in the afternoon.

Time was just running together now and Danny wasn't sure how many days had even passed. He went back and grabbed his books just as Sam came back down, her large shirt black, but so different from what she normally wore while her pants were tights, another thing he had never seen her wear.

"So, you ready to go?" the raven haired woman inquired before heading for the door as Danny just stared at her.

"I am so glad that I am not a woman," the halfa muttered.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When they arrived at the doctors office the pair of them headed for reception, the waiting room large and luxurious looking. There weren't very many people in the offices and Danny wondered if it was because they were all rich enough to have their doctors come to their houses.

"No," Sam hissed to him as she took the papers that she was required to fill out before heading to a corner. "They could call the doctors to their house because they are rich, but most of them just want privacy so they don't come out to a doctor for fear of it ending up in the paper." She sat down and began to fill out the sheets, her handwriting neat and feminine, but not too feminine with all the swirls and hearts that most girls did.

"Then why don't you?" Sam didn't even pause in her writing.

"Danny, I don't care about people's opinions. Love me or hate me, but I will be myself." That made sense and Danny wanted to hit himself for asking the question. Within minutes the heiress got up and handed the sheet back to the receptionist who immediately led her back to be weighed and measured before Sam was allowed back into the waiting room. Danny had wanted to go back with her but when she told him that it was just for basic information that would take no more than five minutes he decided that he should wait. He knew that she was trying to tell him that it would be useless for him to be back there for something so routine.

As they waited Danny looked around the room, his cerulean gaze taking it all in as the woman next to him just sat there, her eyes closed as she took deep breaths.

"So, Sam, has the sickness part of it passed?" the halfa inquired. Sam's eyes flew open and she glanced at him, her amethyst gaze meeting his.

"Yeah, thanks for asking. Well, I hope it has because I haven't felt the urge to vomit in a minute," she said before closing her eyes again.

"Do you have any weird cravings?" Again the female opened her eyes and looked at the father of her child. It seemed that Danny wanted to know a few things about her pregnancy and then she remembered that the halfa had read some books on the ride over here and wondered if they had to do with this sudden out pour of questions.

"Danny, what is up with you?"

"I just want to know what is going on with you and the baby?" She smiled.

"Okay, let me just tell what is going on with us," the Goth said. "I am figuring myself to at least be four moths along," she said as she lifted her shirt a bit so he could see the small bump. "Judging by all the pictures I have seen and the timing from when.. when we did it and no, no weird cravings just the usual, but a lot of girls never get that symptom." Pulling her shirt down she continued, "I don't have swollen ankles or anything like that, but I know you could tell that just by looking." Danny just stared at her, but his eyes were still glued to her stomach. "Danny?"

"Could I see your stomach again?" A blush fell over the Goth's face at his request and nodding she pulled it up so he could see the small baby bump. He reached out, but before laying his hand on the exposed flesh he looked to her, the question in his eyes and without hesitation she nodded again. Smiling his large hand rested on her stomach and both of them stiffened, but Danny just sat there with his hand on her stomach as he thought about the fact that his child was in her stomach, growing. He was in awe and at the same time Sam was feeling an urge she thought had passed. She wanted the man holding her stomach to do more and yet she knew they were in a public place and that she shouldn't be feeling such feelings.

"Samantha," a nurse called out, both dark headed adult separating as if they had been doing something more than just bonding over the baby. A flush grew bright on both their faces as Sam pulled her shirt down. Getting up they head for the back offices.


	15. Chapter 15

Sitting down on the table in the middle of the small room Sam looked rather uncomfortable. Danny found a chair and sat down, his cerulean gaze following the Goth. He had just wanted to touch it, the feel the baby that was growing in her stomach, the one that would be his and Sam's and now he had embarrassed her.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. Sam turned to him, her gaze wide and yet so closed.

"Why?" He told her why and she smiled. "Yeah, I guess I am a little embarrassed but I shouldn't be because as the father you have the right to touch and connect with our baby." Silence. "I'm sorry."

"We are both new to this so I think that neither of us should be sorry. Eventually we will find our comfort zone and then everything will be alright." Sam nodded.

"That was good Phantom. I never pegged you for one so deep." The halfa rubbed the back of his head just as the nurse appeared.

"Hello, Sam," the blond said with a smile. "Is this the daddy?" she inquired as she looked at Danny. The pair nodded in unison. "Good. It always good to see both parents in the office together." Turning back to Sam she instructed the Goth to get undressed as she handed her a gown. Sam's face grew red as did Danny's the couple looking toward each other as the nurse left the room.

"Um, I shou-" The raven haired heiress held up her hand.

"No, you don't have to go, um, just turn around for a moment." Danny was shocked that she was willing to allow him to stay in the room because he knew how she was about her body-

Flash Back

Sam stood at the edge of his bed, her clothing sticking to her as she urged him to turn off the light. Danny shook his head as he moved toward her, his smile soft as he took her hands off of her arms so that he could place them on his shirt as he moved in for another kiss. As the kiss deepened he pulled at her shirt, his hands moving up her stomach making her twitch under his fingers as a giggle escaped her lips making him smile. Moving up further he found that she wore no bra, his hands coming in contact with the underside of her breasts The raven haired woman let out a soft moan as she arched into his touch.

"Mmm," she moaned as he moved up further, his large hands cupping her globes. As the kiss broke off his mouth touched down on her neck, the spot between her neck and shoulder making the female in his arms gasp as she clutched his shirt, but when he went to remove her shirt she stiffened.

"Sam," he whispered against her neck. "You are the most beautiful woman and I will never see you as anything less." It seemed to relax her as she allowed him to remove her green tank top but as soon as he had it off she covered her breasts in embarrassment as she blushed a deep red. "Sam, do you trust me?" She nodded without hesitation. "Then trust me when I tell you that you are beautiful." Taking a deep breath she moved her arms and refusing to meet his gaze stood there shaking. Danny moved toward her, his fingers touching her chin as he made her look at him. As his cerulean gaze met her amethyst gaze he repeated himself and Sam could see in his eyes that he was telling her the truth and even as unsure she was about herself she leaned forward and kissed him as her shaking stopped.

End of Flash Back

He smiled as he turned his back on her, the thought of that night making him feel better that he had done her right by making her feel good about herself instead of letting her hide from him. She was beautiful.

"You are beautiful," he murmured as the sound of her changing stopped suddenly.

"Did you say something?" she queried He shook his head. "Oh, okay." As soon as she was done she alerted him to the fact that he could turn around and when he did he found his eyes bulging. The gown that they had given her barely covered her and the snap was missing from one side allowing it to slide down her shoulder.

"Um," he murmured as she blushed deeper.

"I hate these things," she muttered as he was thinking the exact opposite at that same second. Her legs were toned from all the ghost fighting they had done over the years and while they did less of it now she was still in good shape. He pale toes had black nail-polish while little ghosts were painted on them. Looking at her nails he noticed that they were also black but with green ooze on them.

"Cute nails," he said with a grin making the Goth blush deeper. "Not making fun of you I just never saw you as the one to do your nails." She looked over at him, a small smile on her own face.

"Just because I am a Goth doesn't make me any less woman, just less girly." He nodded.

"No, you are definitely all woman." As soon as he said the words his hand flew to his mouth, but before any more could be said the Doctor appeared, the male entering the room looking to be in his late thirties.

"Hello, Sam. Been a long time since I have seen you. How are you?" Sam smiled as she conversed with him about what had been happening since the last time she had seen him and then explaining why they were there. Danny eyed the male before him with displeasure. "So, that means that you stopped using your birth control?" She nodded. "Still having those issues with the medicine?"

"Yeah, it made me so sick and I know that being sick negates the birth control." The halfa at her side tossed her a look at which she shook her head as if she knew what he was trying to ask.

"Okay, so what we will do and ultrasound this appointment since judging by your appearance you have to be at least at the four month marker, but as you put on the forms that the father, this young man right here, is not like most males. I would reckon so since he is Danny Phantom, right?" he inquired as he turned to Danny. "Nice to meet the man that saves the town and nice to know that you and Sam are still friends all these years later. I only know about that because before me my father was her doctor," the male explained. "So, Sam tells me that your worries are about you being part ghost and what that can do to her or the baby."

Danny hadn't even considered that aspect, but he nodded as his mind began to whirl with all the things that him being a halfa could do to Sam or the babies. He looked to her and she smiled.

"Well, we will run some more tests, but when you came to the hospital all those weeks ago nothing odd showed up in the results so I would think that everything should be fine, no harm no foul to either of you. We will be keeping an eye on you and the babies a little closer than we would normal couples." He continued to talk but Danny was still on the fact that he hadn't even considered what could happen to her with her being pregnant with a half ghost. Was he that blind? Had he never thought about something that had changed his life wouldn't change the life of his children much less for the woman pregnant with his babies? "Okay, so if that is all the questions you have let me get that ultrasound and I will be back."

Leaving them alone Sam got up before moving to stand before the halfa who still looked so lost.

"What are you thinking about?" He said nothing so she touched his shoulders and shook him. He looked up at her and she could see in his eyes that he was worried. "Danny, I need you to drop it. Being a halfa is part of you that not seeing it as a factor in this is quite normal. It's okay."

"But what happens if it harms you or the baby?"

"I only asked about it because I was sure that it would be something that you would question and I was mildly worried. I mean, I don't want the baby to suddenly go intangible in my stomach and fall out you know," she said with a giggle and even though she was joking Danny's face grew even more pale. "Danny, don't worry. It's okay. For all you know the ghost DNA won't even factor in and the baby will be completely human." The halfa nodded just as the doctor returned, but his mind was still on what she had said. Would his baby fall out of her or worse would he freeze the inside of her?

Sam got back on the table as the doctor laid blankets over her lower body as he pulled up the gown. As he squirted the cold jelly on her, the blue substance making her shudder he turned the machine on.

"Danny," the doctor called making the halfa look up. "Would you like to see your baby?" He nodded as he moved to stand by Sam, her amethyst eyes looking up at him before reaching out to grasp his hands. He turned his gaze onto her and she smiled, the smile reassuring as she squeezed his hand. As he smiled back they both looked to the screen as the doctor found the baby. Looking at the image on the screen both ghost fighters felt a joy and the awe as they saw their baby, the sound of the baby's heart beating in the now silent room. Danny could feel now how real it was, the baby that moved in Sam's womb as they gazed at the black and white image before them. Looking at him her smile grew wider.

"Congrats, Danny, you are a father." Danny squeezed her hand as he stared at the baby on the screen and all those fears went away.


	16. Chapter 16

As the pair headed out to the car Danny kept looking at the pictures of the child, no his child that rested in her womb and the fact that in less than five months he would be holding said baby! Sam was smiling as she climbed into the car next to him, her smile growing when all he did was sit there looking at the ultrasound picture.

"Danny, we need to get home-" she stopped and a strange look came over her face. Danny turned, a look of worry entering his eyes.

"Are you okay? Do I need to take you ba-" Sam stopped him as she picked up his hand that had dropped the picture of the baby before sliding it under her shirt to a spot just below her belly button and held her hand on top as she pushed down lightly. The halfa opened his mouth to say something and then his face registered shock. "Was that-" She nodded with a smile. "Oh, my god. That's our baby!" Sam sat there with Danny the both of them enjoying the feel of the baby as he or she tumbled around in Sam's womb. Suddenly Danny realized that they were still in the car and an older couple was watching them with a look that the halfa could only describe as approval. Chuckling he pulled his hand out from her shirt before starting the car and the moment was lost.

Within minutes they found themselves before Sam's house and before the Goth even had time to open her door Danny was there opening it as well as assisting her out of the car. Sam almost said something, but for some reason she enjoyed how he was pampering her.

"Danny, as much as I love this I am not an invalid," the Goth stated as he took her keys so that he could open the door for her.

"We need to ensure that nothing happens to you or our baby especially since this is a special baby," the male in question said as he helped her into the house and as she yawned he closed the door before picking her up and taking her up the stairs before laying her down in her bed. Just as he did the phone rang and heading off to answer it he left Sam alone as her eyes grew heavy.

"Hello," Danny said as he answered the phone.

"So, is she alright?" came a familiar voice.

"Yeah, Dean she is okay. Why wouldn't she be?" Silence greeted him and then Dean asked if she was in the room to which the halfa said, "No, she is sleeping. What is going on?"

"I think that someone you know showed up at the door," the male on the other end stated calmly. "I think that whoever it was came to her house to claim you and Sam may have told that person that she wanted nothing to do with you in that regard."

"What the hell?" the halfa muttered. "Who th-" Danny smacked his own face. "That stupid- Damn! Can't she get it through head that we are done and over!?"

"Would this be the girl at the movies?"

"Yeah, that would be her. Damn, I thought after what I did that she would get it through her head." Turning away from the wall he leaned back as his head hit the wall. "I didn't know that sh-"

"Just listen here for a moment," Dean said, his tone becoming rather frustrated. "I have know Sam for a long time and since that time she had done nothing but talk about you, mind you she never gave me your name but by just meeting you I can tell that you are the one that she was talking about. She loves you and even though she is pushing you away she does that because of her fear. Everyone save for you and me has left her." Dean took a deep breath. "Her parents weren't the best ones and I know that is all based on one's opinion of a good parent," Dean continued, "but when she was little she was first raised by nannies, unfortunately as Sam is a genius in her own right they never were able to keep a good eye on her. She always found her mother and father which made them a little irritated to say the least because Sam was an accident and when her mother went to get the abortion she was told by her parents and Jeremy's that if she did it that both sets of parents would disown them."

"Damn," the halfa said as he closed his eyes. This was shit! Her parents were fucktards.

"That's not the worse part of it because if you want to know how I heard this..." he faded off as he took a deep breath. "Danny, her parents told her this." Silence on both ends as Danny's cerulean eyes flashed green. Her parents? Her parents had told her that they had wanted to abort her?

"What kind of sick fucks tell that to their child?" Then it struck Danny that with as long as Dean had been around Sam when she had been told this and then he shook his head. He didn't want to know!

"I tell you this because when Sam gets to pushing she doesn't just get hateful like I am sure you have seen her get. That Goth gets downright ugly. One of the first tests that she threw at me to push me away was to belittle my wife and that was just the tip of the iceberg because it only got worse. I know that you are closer than I am because I can see how she wants to protect you, but she will push and she will say some ugly things, but I know you will stick with her. I just wanted to give you a heads up." Click. Danny looked at the phone and then at the room above him that housed said Goth and wondered how bad it could get before she took him at face value because as he remembered more and more of that night he knew that he had done more than just made love with his best friend.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Sam woke up a few hours later she found Danny at the side of her bed with some food on a tray. Sitting up she allowed him to place the tray on the bed, the salad looking appetizing and as she took a bite she watched him sit down next to her.

"Um," she said after swallowing. "Is there something up?" He nodded.

"Just a little something," the halfa said looking rather stiff and she wondered what could be bothering him. "Did you have a female visitor earlier?" When Sam took another bite of salad, her amethyst eyes not meeting his at first, but when they did he could see that she was shutting down. "Paulina, maybe?"

Despite the lies that you're making

"Yeah, I saw her. We had a nice little conversation about babies and such," Sam said nonchalantly. "Seems that she wanted to know about ours, but I really didn't feel up to too much conversation. Why?" She took another bite.

"I think you know why, Sam. You told her that she could have me, like you own me and have the right to give me to someone like an inanimate object." Sam could tell that he was upset, but she wasn't sure if it was because he felt his obligation to her being shoved out the door if he really was upset about her treating him that way and as much as it hurt her she swallowed down the pain her actions were causing her. She would have to hurt him to get him to leave and she had to start today, really start because everything she had done up until now had been little. She knew her baby's daddy was tough, but didn't think he would continue his perusal of her.

Your love is mine for the taking

"I didn't say those words exactly " she said as she looked back at him, her gaze unwavering and Danny was taken back. He had never seen her like this. Yeah, she was a Goth and they were said to be dark and emotionless, but Sam had never really acted that way with him and it scared him. "I told her what I told you. I will raise the child alone because I don't need you."

My love is

"And I told you that I wasn't going anywhere," the halfa stated calmly remembering what Dean had said and he decided he needed to nip it in the bud, but what could he say to make that happen? "Sam, I love you." The raven haired girl shook her head.

"Sure, as my friend and I can accept that, but as for more than that, Danny you know that you are full of it. If you loved me like you said you did then you wouldn't have forgotten what we did that night and you sure as fuck wouldn't have, with me there mind you, called Paulina up to set up a date before turning to me to ask me what we were doing for the rest of the day." Her voice was raising slightly, but he could hear the control as she retained a cold tone. "The fact of the matter is that I fucked you and when all is said and done that is all it is. You forgot because it was nothing and that is what it shall remain." She laid back. "I am done with this conversation and I want you to leave because if you don't I will call your parents and have them remove you from my house!"

Just waiting

Danny frowned. Would his parents do that? They loved him, but with her being pregnant would they side with her? Danny wasn't sure, but he knew that he was going to need reinforcements now that she had threatened to call his ghost fighting parents into the issue that was theirs alone to fix.

"I will be back," he promised.

"I'll be ready and waiting," she muttered.

To turn your tears to roses


	17. Chapter 17

Danny didn't know what he was going to do about Sam with her pushing him away, but later that night he received a call from his parents and with that her plan was blown out of the water. His parents appeared at his doorstep about thirty minutes after their call.

"We heard," his father stated. Danny's brow cocked at the tone his father was using. It was a tone that said he was disappointed in his child.

"What did you hear exactly " Danny stepped past to let them in, his mother looking rather upset herself and he wondered who had tipped them off. "The fact that Sam is pregnant by me or the part about me not remembering?"

"Sam? We didn't know that you had fathered a child with Sam," his mother said looking rather confused. "So you got two women pregnant?" Danny was confused now.

"Say what? No. Sam is the only one that is pregnant by me," the halfa said throwing his hands up. "Who in the fuck told you that?"

"This girl came to our house talking about how you were marrying her and that she was having your baby," Jack said scratching his head. "So, let me get this straight, son. You got Sam pregnant, but you don't remember having sex with her?"

"I remember bits and pieces," he corrected. "Some girl? Was she Hispanic?" His mother nodded. "Damn it!"

"What is going on here son?" Maddie inquired as they looked questionably at their youngest child. Danny walked them into the living room where they all sat down and their halfa son explained what had happened and what he knew of that night.

"So, you remember some of it and you have a feeling that there was something more, something that may have caused your lapse in memory but Sam won't give you the chance to even be a couple, does that sum it up?" Danny nodded. "Son, I have waited for this day, no, your mother and I have waited for this day because we didn't care for those others that you dated."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, we always saw you and Sam getting together, but when it failed to happen, well, we almost gave up." Danny didn't understand his parents. They were being strange and just a little dense, but before he could say another word his mother went on, "I can't believe that we will have a grandchild so soon, not that I wasn't hoping for this to happen years ago." Danny just about fell over at those words.

"Mom! Sam and I aren't together, we are just having a baby! Haven't you been listening? She won't even give me a chance!" His mother looked over at him, his words not even phasing her in the least. "Don't you get it? She will force me away-"

"But you won't leave her no matter what so isn't that all that matters. You know how you two always fight, but in the end you make up? I think that once she sees that you won't give up and that we won't back her up in removing you that she will have to rethink the whole thing." That made the raven haired halfa look thoughtful. His mother was right. Sam had no backup now. Dean and his wife refused to assist in throwing him off her and now his parents were giving him their approval. What else was there for her to do? She would have to give him a chance, wouldn't she? His parents smiled as they realized that their son was growing confident again.

"So, what are you doing here? Get back over there," his father pushed as they headed back for the front door, but Danny just shook his head.

"I have some reading to catch up on and a plan to work on if I want to get her to agree to anything." As he opened his door he said one last thing. "I also have another pregnant woman to teach a lesson." His father opened his mouth and both Danny and Maddie knew what he was going to say, but before he could utter one word his wife whispered something to him. Looking like he felt rather foolish he scratched the back of his head before the pair headed off. Shutting the door Danny headed back to his room to complete the one book that he had left, the one about memories and what made you lose them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next couple of days passed with little going on as Sam lay in her room after having exercised a little on her treadmill while listening to several of her favorite songs. Looking at the door to her bathroom she sighed. She had gotten a little bigger in the last few weeks since being home and now her baby bump had gotten to the point that she was sure she was on her fifth month. Sighing she rolled over so she could sit up and take a shower since she was sure that if she took a bath she wouldn't be able to get out of the tub.

"What? Do you just grow twice as fast a human child?" she questioned her child that at once began to move. Their child had begun a daily routine of movements, most of the time just as the Goth was trying to go to sleep and so she found herself waking up at midnight with less than a few hours of sleep. Yawning now she turned on the shower as she disrobed, her bathroom door left open as she stepped under the spray. A moan of delight escaped her lips as she leaned back and let the warm water wash over her and relieve her pain. As another whimper escaped her lips when the strong spray hit a particularly sore spot.

Suddenly Sam felt a slight chill and then the spray was gone. Before she could turn around a pair of strong hands began to massage her and another moan escaped her violet tinted lips. She knew who was with her in the shower and as much as she wanted to protest her body wouldn't let her, her nipples puckering from his touch as he continued to work magic on her tense muscles. They stood like that for what felt like hours when the water began to grow cold and that was when the massaging stopped before the water was turned off. When she turned around he was gone and somewhere deep in her heart she felt disappoint that he was gone, but suddenly he was back and in his hands he held open a towel. She stepped toward it and as she really didn't want him to see her big belly, the next words out of his mouth made her drop her hands to the side as she stepped into it.

"You are the most beautiful woman and I will never see you as anything less." She allowed him to wrap her up before escorting her toward the large bed, but when they got there he laid her on the side she wondered what he was doing. As he lay down behind her she felt a shudder between the two of them and then he pulled the towel away to feel their child still moving around in her womb she felt a smile against her neck. "She seems rather energetic today."

"W-What makes you think that our baby is a girl?" she questioned as he rubbed her stomach and with every stroke Sam felt their child began to slow before all she felt was a hand, or what she thought was a hand pushing against her where Danny's hand rested.

"I-I don't know," he said sounding rather confused himself, "I just feel like the baby is a she."

"Well, she really loves her daddy," Sam murmured as her eyes drifted shut for all of two seconds when Danny kissed her neck before getting up.

The Goth looked up questionably and Danny sat down again, but only to say, "I just came to check up on you since we haven't talked much and to let you know that there is no other baby." With that he got up and headed for the door. "One other thing," he said as he paused in the doorway. "Paulina will never come over here, in fact I have a feeling that she won't be bothering us ever again so rest assured that I only love you and no other." And then he was gone leaving Sam now fully awake.


	18. Chapter 18

Hours later found the Goth still awake, her eyes dulled from the fact that Danny had left her awake and now their daughter was once again restless. Knowing that Danny could help made her want to call him and the same time her pride for where she stood against him held her back. She couldn't ask him for help because it would mean that she couldn't do it and that was what she had told him and Paulina she would be doing, that she didn't need the halfa that had fathered the baby. Sitting up, the sheets rustling under her as she moved to get off her bed.

That was when she thought back to that night and then the morning that had followed. How could he do that to her? How could he take something, no, how had she given him something so important only to have it thrown in her face the next morning like one big joke? Sure, he said he lost his memories of that night, but he had given her a gift upon learning that they truly had loved each other that whole time and then he had conveniently forgotten what he had felt. It was like some horrible dream, nay, it was like a movie that you watched on the big screen hoping for the couple to get together and like magic they did.

Unfortunately reality was nothing like that and the hero never realized that the one that was true to him was the one he least expected. Walking into the bathroom she looked straight toward the large mirror that reflected the tub/shower behind her. The place where only hours ago he had stepped into to give her pleasure as she was hurting. He asked for nothing in return as he lay next to her and felt their child.

She was being bitter, but how could she help it? He said he loved her and then took it away with the blink of an eye while going back to the one that wasn't the least bit true to him. Hell, even when the Queen had run the halls of Casper she had never been faithful to one guy. Shaking her head she knew that didn't matter. Danny had seen her beauty and had been blinded while she, Sam Manson, she was no big beauty but as soon as you got her knocked up then you just had to marry her! Her fist landed in the mirror that held her reflection, her amethyst gaze glittering with tears again.

"Damn you!" she screamed at her broken reflection. "Damn you and your weaknesses! Damn you for loving him!" Every time she said those words 'damn you' her fist hit the mirror shattering it further and further until it was nothing. As she crumpled to the floor she damned her emotions because they were her weakness and they were bringing her more trouble because she wanted to be with Danny and knowing that he wanted her just for the baby was breaking her heart because if she let him he would walk back into her bubble and her heart would break all over again. Could she set aside her own feelings and allow him what he wanted. Could she allow him to be a father to their baby on an even bigger scale and still hold her own against her own heart?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning found Sam sleeping in, her daughter finally stopping for an hour to give her mother some sleep, but it didn't last for long because after an hours worth of sleep her daughter went into hyper drive it seemed. Groaning in her sleep Sam shivered as she curled into a tighter ball.

"Please," she whimpered as she tried to continue her dreaming, her eyelids flickering as she fought waking up. Shivering again she opened her eyes to find Danny there, his cerulean gaze watching her and looking her over.

"You okay? You look different," the halfa said, but Sam only shook her head as she sat up before stretching.

"No, just the normal things," she murmured nonchalantly. Danny didn't buy it as he scoped her out and if she didn't tell him the truth very soon he was going to confront her, but right now he waited.

"Back pain?" he questioned making the Goth woman stop mid stretch. "You know since you like to lie on your back just as much as you like to roll on your side."

"How?"

"Sam, we have been friends forever," he said as he moved to sit next to her. "We have had sleepovers and just hung out so late into the night that I know how you like to sleep and being forced onto your side is not your more pleasant position, but I do have an idea that might help." Sam waited for him to give his idea even as she wanted to shoot him down. She didn't need him, did she? "I will purchase a body pillow or two depending on what will help you and that way you can sleep better." Sam sighed and at the same time she felt relief she felt a twinge in her heart. Why couldn't she do what needed to be done and just bury those feelings?

"That sounds like a plan," the Gothic girl said instead. "So, is that why you came over?" The halfa knew that she knew why he was there, but he decided to play it cool so as not to un-nerve her.

"No, I was worried, but I know that you are okay with how things are working out. I do want to propose one thing though and I won't take no for an answer." When there was no rebuke to his words he continued on, "I think that it would be best for me to move in, not in your room, but in one of the guest rooms so that if you have any issues I can help." Sam looked thoughtful for a moment. He had a point. This was a halfa child and with her child having his genes he would be most helpful should something happen. On top of that all it would help when she grew bigger, her child growing closer to the time to give birth.

"You know what? That sounds like a plan." Danny looked at her quizzically. He hadn't expected her to agree so readily. In fact he had thought she would fight him on that, but no, Sam had willingly agreed to it. "Do you want the room next to mine, so as to be able to keep tabs on me or will another room do better?" Danny wasn't sure if she was testing him, but then she said, "The rooms are all sound proof since my parents did like silence in their rooms so any room will allow you to be close to mine, but unless I actually use the intercom in each room you wouldn't know if I needed help."

Why was she telling him this? The halfa was confused.

"Um, I could move in today," he stated. Sam nodded as she crawled out of bed, her figure more round as she now waddled toward the shower.

"That sounds fine, um, I need to go shopping later so if you want to put some input in that would be great." As she disappeared into the dark room he wondered what was up with her. One moment she was a bitch and then the next time she was mother Teresa. Was this the hormones and mood swings that the book was talking about?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An hour later found the couple in the store searching for cribs, strollers, and other baby accessories.

"So, you were telling me the other day that Paulina had been lying about being pregnant. What made you sure of that?"

"Sam, I don't really want to talk about that." The walked past some cribs and Danny wondered why she didn't want those higher value ones until he saw the cribs they were heading for.

"Danny, I want to know and that is just as important for me and the child." He looked to her with a questioning stare. "I know that you don't realize it, but when I am stressed so is our baby. I stress just mildly about her because if you haven't noticed she does enter the equation whether you want her to or not."

"No, I do know about stress affecting the baby, but I don't understand how Paulina effects you." Sam stopped, her amethyst orbs turning to him.

"Danny, if I am to believe that our child is to have a sibling then I have the right to know why you are so secure that Paulina's pregnancy was a fraud." Sighing the halfa looked down for a second before looking back at her.

"I never had sex with her." Sam was shocked at the words out of her mouth and she was sure that she misheard them, but knowing how tormented he looked saying them she said nothing about it, in fact she changed the subject.

"So, you say she is gone. What happened?"

"She spent some time with Klemper and Ember. They were in the same place since I figured that Ember licking the sound of her name would appreciate the sound of her name twenty four/ seven." The raven haired heiress giggled.

"That is just too funny." She moved on, the cart stopping just feet from him as she looked at the white and lavender crib. "Oh, I like this one, but you think that we can do a little color changes because I have the best idea for it." The halfa in question looked at the large wooden crib. The back and front panels had larger tops than the others and were rather plain, but Sam was like that. She wanted everything to be simple and that was part of the reason he found that he loved her so much. Sam was rich, but unlike most girls that didn't faze her.

"We could do whatever you want." Sam smiled as she held up her hand and several workers moved to help her. Danny stepped back with a chuckle as she explained what she wanted and when she wanted it. There were just some things that would never change. No matter how hard she wanted to be normal Samantha Manson could never be that. She had become pregnant with a half ghost's child and she was having a halfa baby. There was nothing normal about that and being Goth made her different in so many ways. Watching her he felt his heart swell. She was the one that he wanted to be with forever, but would his little Goth accept that?


	19. Chapter 19

A few days later found the couple standing before an already put together crib, but under it was plastic and a few buckets of different colored paint.

"So, what was your plan because you know that being pregnant means you can't paint."

"I can," she stated as she moved toward the large window. "First off if we open the window and put a few fans off it will help with the circulation." Turning to him she pointed to the paint buckets. "That is also VOC-free paint so it doesn't give off the fumes that the regular paint does."

"Sam, I really don't think that this is-"

"I will let you do the majority of it and I will stay out of the room during that time, but the designs that I want to do will be done by me," she stated cutting him off. "And don't think of arguing with me on this, because you should know by now that I will not give in." Sighing he knew she was right. She would never give in and with her hormones going crazy she might hurt him.

"Okay, but what am I doing?" Smiling Sam told him what he was doing, her instructions to the point as she pointed here and there on both the crib and the walls of what she claimed would be the nursery.

"You understand all that?" she questioned. Danny nodded before Sam left the room. Dipping his paint into the bucket with white in it he began to paint the crib first.

An hour later Sam walked back in with some sandwiches her amethyst eyes growing wide at all the work he had gotten done. He looked up as he finished the final wall. Sam smiled at the colors, the green on the edge of the white walls with the crib that had been painted in black and white.

"It looks great, but I must ask how you got it done so fast?" Smiling Danny's arm fell behind his head as he chuckled. Just before he could answer though a broader smile appeared on Sam's lips as she began to chuckle.

"What?" he asked bewildered. The Goth before him said nothing instead she pointed and laughed harder. "Sam, what is so funny?"

"Y-You-" she managed to get out before another giggle took her breath away. Danny walked out of the room and into the bathroom where he found a mirror to see what the mother-to-be found so funny. On top of his raven locks was paint, and not just one color, no it was a puddle of all the ones he had used as well as the fact that on one side of his brow were more of the same colors. Blushing he walked back in there before taking one of his painted fingers and wiping some of the color on Sam's face. Sam stopped laughing as she reached to touch the smear of paint, her eyes narrowing as a smirk replaced the shocked look. "I know that you didn't just put paint on me, Phantom?" she queried as she advanced on him, the halfa before her backing up slightly.

There was just something about the way she was looking at him that made him worried about what she intended to do.

"Now, Sam, you really should just-"

SPLAT!

Danny stood there, stiff as the feel of the still wet paint seeped through his white and red shirt. He looked up as Sam reached into the paint at her right as her smirk grew bigger. "Now, you wouldn't do that!" he stated as she walked toward him, purple paint dripping from her pale fingers.

"Really? You think that I wouldn't?" Gulp. Sam realized what he was thinking so moving quickly she put her hands together before smacking them together on his cheeks. Wincing Danny groaned at the feel of the sticky substance, but the Goth before him wasn't done as she rubbed it around and into his hair with one hand while the other slicked it down his neck.

"Now you are going to get it!" he said as he advanced forward, his hand reaching for the green paint next to the wall. With a squeal Sam was off, her waddle so cute as Danny chased her. For a pregnant woman she was rather fast, but Danny was a halfa so disappearing through the floor as she ran down the stairs he met her in the hall.

"No! Don't do it Danny!" the amethyst eyed woman squealed, but Danny showed no mercy as he pulled her close to him, his hands twisting in her hair. "Oh, my god!" she groaned as right hand continued to work the paint into her hair while the other one moved down her neck and into her shirt. Sam reached up and began to rub at the paint on his face. As they stood there rubbing paint on each other something in the air changed. Neither knew who did it, but suddenly their lips were locked together and they were pulling each other closer, their bodies as close as they could get as their mouths devoured each other. "Danny," she murmured. "Please."

No more words were exchanged as he took his baby's mother into his arms before taking them through the ceiling and into her room where he carried her to the bed, her lips still moving over his as he deepened the kiss. As he moved to remove her shirt she murmured something against his lips.

"What?" he murmured back.

"Intangible." Blinking he remembered that he could just make their clothing disappear, but he found he didn't want to do that. Shaking his head he continued to remove her shirt as a slow pace making the woman in his arms growl her frustration. "D-Danny..." Again he shook his head as his lips left hers to trail down her neck. He should have stopped this as soon as they had started kissing, but even knowing that he stripped off her shirt as she withered beneath him. Throwing the shirt behind him he tore off his own and suddenly her hands were there, her pale fingers so light compared to his tan skin. Groaning as she tweaked at his man nipples he began to grow frustrated so giving into what she had wanted he made them intangible. As soon their clothing were gone an appreciative moan escaped Sam's lips as she slid her hands lower...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later found the couple still passed out, Sam having finally caught up on some of her missing sleep. Danny curled closer to her as she snuggled back into him, the sheets around them crumpled and covered in paint as the pair slept on. Moments later Danny's cell rang. Groaning he sat up to find that the pillow he had been sleeping on was stuck to his face. Groaning again he yanked it off his face with a wince to follow.

"Hello?" he muttered questionably.

"Are you with her?" a female voice hissed in the phone. Danny growled low in his throat and hung up before turning toward Sam to find her looking at him strangely.

"Hey," he murmured as he reached for her, but Sam leaned back from him, her eyes wide and reflecting emotions that he couldn't read in time before her eyes became shuttered again.

"Was that who I think it was?" Before he could answer her the phone rang again, but Danny ignored it as she got up from the bed, sheets slicking to her as his pillow had done because of the paint. Ignoring the phone he followed her as she headed for the bathroom, her small feet stomping loudly.

"Sam," he called out as she entered the bathroom. She slammed the door in his face at the exact moment he hit the doorway.

"Go and answer the damn phone!" she yelled as the sound of water running filled the silence between them. "And don't think about coming in here because if you do I will never speak to you again!" Danny hesitated on doing just that because at the sound of her cold voice he was sure she would do it too, save for the fact that they had child together. In the background the phone continued to ring and as much as he wanted to ignore it he knew that SHE would keep calling until she got a hold of him, but right now he wasn't going to because he needed to get Sam back.

He had almost had her, he had felt her walls crumbling, but he knew that if he gave her the chance she build them back up stronger than ever.

"Sam, I thought that she had gotten the picture!"

"No! You must have this picture fucked up! I told you that I would raise our child alone and that is what I still intend to do so just understand that you are free to date and marry whoever you want!"

"But I want to marry you!" Silence filled the room as both looked at the door in shock. Danny wasn't sure where that came from and Sam was just shocked that he had said something like that at all.

"You don't mean that!" she screamed back.

"But I do," he pleaded. "I want to marry you!" Sam opened the door and Danny was sure everything was going to be okay, but the look on her face was anything but positive.

"Danny, that was said in passion like when someone says I love you in the middle of sex. It means nothing and holds no true feelings so leave. You can come back when our child is born." Shutting the door Danny was left there in shock. She was banning him from being around her for three to four months. His eyes narrowed as they flashed green. He wasn't going to do that!

"No!" he yelled at the door just as his phone began to ring again. Cursing he yelled at the door, "This isn't over!" Sam said nothing as he stomped over to grab the phone. "What!?"

"Bad time?" Dean inquired making the halfa sigh as he walked out of the room.

"Yeah, Paulina decided to call me just now after, well, after we finally had everything figured out."

"Really? The part about getting together is good, but the fact that your ex didn't get the picture is bad. Sorry, Danny."

"Not as sorry as she will be because I am going to throw her in the Ghost Zone to live with someone who is just in the market for a human bride."

"Is that a really good idea?" Danny grunted.

"Maybe not, but she will never give up. She has belittled Sam, trashed her behind her back, and now she wants to tear us apart. I can't take it and I don't expect Sam to have to deal with it either. On top of all this she has kicked me out as of today and until our child is born."

"Ooh, not good." Silence. "You know what? You should do it."

"Are you fucking serious? Why would I leave her now?"

"Just hear me out," the male stated calmly. "If you leave her to her own devices after being there from the moment you found out then she should come looking for you instead. I can guarantee that Sam needs you and she won't last those three or so months left in the pregnancy." Danny didn't think that was a good idea, but when the bathroom door opened and the bedroom door closed with a loud enough slam to shake the rafters Danny began to wonder if he should stay around. "Besides, do you really want to stress her out with the amount of anger she is feeling right now?"

"Okay, I guess that you are right." Hanging up he looked to the door and when he knew she wasn't coming back out he turned invisible since she wouldn't want him to re-enter the room to get his clothing. As soon as he was gone the sound of crying filtered from under the door as Sam lay on their bed, nude with her body curled up around his clothing.


	20. Chapter 20

The next few weeks, well, more like over a month, were hell for all as Sam found that without Danny around she felt lonelier than ever. She never really left the house, her servants going out to get her food and even though she got up to exercise, that was one of the only reasons she even got out of bed. She knew that she was being silly about the whole thing, but at the same time he had told her that Paulina would never call them again. That she would never bother them again and yet right after everything seemed to be going well she did call.

'I can't blame him for that. Not like he can help that she's a skank and can't do without causing someone else pain, but I just can't do that. I can't be around that kind of drama and put our kid through that.' She rolled over at the sound of a doorbell, but didn't get up as it was opened and Javier conversed with someone on the other side. She couldn't tell what was being said, but she could hear that whoever it was wasn't pleased with whatever he said. Sighing she got up and pulling her robe over her sweats and large shirt she peeked out of her room in time to see the door fly open before a group of four people rushed into the room, the dark haired male in the front making her smack her head in frustration.

"What do you want, Dean?" she questioned as she moved awkwardly down the stairs, her belly having grown larger in the last six weeks. "First you make me come out of my house when I clearly wanted to stay in, then you butt into my personal life before making Danny, who should have been left alone, hunt me down and now here you are again. Well, forget it. I don't want you in my house and you should leave now." Dean stopped as she hit the last stair, his eyes and those of the people standing behind him looked her over.

"We are here because you were wrong for what you did and now Danny's gone." Her eyes grew wide in shock at the words that had left his mouth. "Yeah, he headed to the Ghost Zone after you kicked him out where he deposited one Paulina Sanchez with a guy named Aragon before coming home where he waited for you to come to your senses. Judging by the fact that even as a pregnant woman you aren't glowing and healthy looking I can tell that it isn't just hurting him it's killing you." Sam shook her head.

"I kicked him out for all involved in this fiasco, not that that is any of your concern. Danny has every right to see his child after I give birth, but until then I don't want that drama around our child. Do you not understand how I feel about that male!? No! You don't!" She looked at Blossom, Maddie, and Jack before coming back to Dean. "I love him! Are you fucking happy?! I love him and no matter what we did to be together the universe had other ideas." Pulling out the necklace that rested around her neck she thrust it at Dean, the class ring glittering in the light.

"I know that you two know what this is!" she screamed at Danny's parents. "This is the ring that you had engraved with my name all those years ago, the only people who saw something while others just made fun of us." She put it back in her shirt. "First it takes me forever to realize what I felt for him and then I had to watch, just watch as he dated Paulina and then Valerie. I never said one word because he was happy! I let him be happy even as I was miserable, but I never left him. No, I went along with him through every girl he chased and even though I wanted to walk away I never could. Stupid me, but I would never take it back." Silence greeted her. "When you know really know what is going on then you can come after me like some torch bearing mob until then get your fucking facts str-" She paused for a moment, a twinge in her back alerting her to the fact that she needed to calm down.

"Sam?" Maddie questioned as she moved toward the woman glaring at the floor before she looked back up to wave her off.

"As I was saying," she said in a calmer voice. "I don't want that stress around me when I am just about to have our child so just leave will you?" Turning from the group she headed back to her room, another servant at her side to make sure that the Goth made it up the stairs as the group was ushered out of the house. Sam stopped to catch her breath. Seems she over did it. Continuing her progress up the stairs she was unaware of Maddie still outside a phone in hand.

"Hey, Tucker. I need your help locating Danny."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the Ghost Zone sat said halfa, his Phantom boots hanging over the side of a large piece of rock, one of many in the Zone as well as all the doors that floated around him. He had waited, just like Dean had told him because he hadn't wanted her upset, but she didn't come to him, her phone call never came. Laying back he was shocked when he heard the sound of the Specter Speeder's engines. Sitting up he looked around him for the machine in hopes of avoiding it because the only three people that could drive it were himself, Sam, and Tucker and since it wasn't him and he was sure that Sam wouldn't have just rode out here it had to be Tucker.

Seeing it in the distance he went invisible only to remember that it could tell if there was a real world item and even if he was half ghost he was still half human.

"Damn," he muttered when it stopped before him, his dark skinned friend staring at him from behind the wheel. He wanted to take off, but the look in his mother's eye as she sat in the passenger seat was heartbreaking. "I can't go back."

"Danny, we see now that we can't force either of you to fix this bridge between you, but I think that you should go to her, if only to see how this is ripping her apart." Danny looked away from his mother because if it really were as bad as she said it was then Sam should have called.

"Dude, she thinks that she's protecting her and your baby, but all she's doing is hiding."

"So, let her hid," he muttered. "She won't have to worry about Paulina so when she finally has our kid that is one thing that will never trouble her again and I, I will be the other."

"Are you saying that you give up?" his mother called out.

"Yeah, I give up." Suddenly his mother was at his side, her violet eyes flashing at him as she grabbed his arm before hauling him toward the Speeder and before he could think of even going intangible she whipped out the what appeared to be the same thing Vlad had used on him all those years ago to stun his powers. After shocking her son the ghost fighter tugged him into the Speeder before they headed back to the real world.

"You can't give up when the one that you love needs your help," she told her son.

"Mom, she doesn't want to see me until after our child is born."

"Danny, I think that might be sooner than you think," Tucker stated as the portal opened to spit them back in the Fenton's lab. "You haven't seen her like your parents just saw and from what I gathered from that she looks like death warmed over." The halfa looked to his mother for something to tell him if it was truth or not.

"I'll put it like Dean did. If you think this is hurting you it is killing her. Danny, your father and I knew that you two loved each other from almost the word go, but can you imagine what is going through her mind at this time? How she feels about the fact that after years of watching you fawn over all these girls that when you say it's over and even go beyond what any man would do for his love that his ex still comes onto him?"

"I didn't know she wasn't going to give up." Tucker turned to him now, the huge sub-like vehicle parked.

"Danny, let me point this out to you right now. First off, you did know that she wouldn't give up, but you are the good guy so you were hoping that you wouldn't have to resort to doing anything dramatic, but she ended up giving you no choice. Personally after she showed up at the house where my woman was pregnant I would have driven her out into the woods and left her or worse." Danny looked to his friend, not sure if he believed him or not. "Trust me man, you have a bigger heart than I do, but you can be a real pain in the ass too. You remind me of Goku who didn't want to kill Frieza even if it meant letting the universe's ultimate evil have a chance at coming back to kill him. Too cocky and too kind hearted. Those are just two ways that that can be interpreted."

"And we all believe you are just too kind hearted," his mother stated. "Not a bad thing, but it can bite you in the ass later, like the fact that Sam thinks you stick with her because she's pregnant and not because you remember anything about being with her. She has so much going on in that head of hers, most of it insecurities and she needs to deal with them, but she needs your help." That seemed to wake him up and with a look of determination he headed off toward Sam's house. Maddie smiled at Tucker, the pair of them only two of a group that had been waiting for the pair to hook up since their teen years.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny landing outside the house, his form hovering outside of her window as he looked in to find Sam laying on her side, her back to him. Even seeing her from behind made him yearn to be laying next to her. As she rolled over he could see the torment in her face as she began to rub her belly, her stomach bigger than it had been just weeks ago and then he realized that it had been over a month since he had seen her and there were shadows under her eyes as well as the fact that it looked like she was losing weight. He wanted to phase in, but still was mildly worried about her getting angry at him. Looking at her talk to her stomach, his eyes reading those lilac lips he could tell she was pleading with their unborn daughter. That made the decision for him.

Phasing into the room he moved toward Sam, who at that moment felt him as a chill entered the air. Looking to him, he saw her fear and he saw her sadness, but then it was gone as she shuttered her gaze, but she didn't say anything when he moved to lay behind her, his hand falling on her stomach to feel their daughter pushing hard against Sam's stomach and thus he began to talk to their unborn child.

"Hey, Lilith," he murmured as he stroked Sam's stomach under her shirt. The Goth just lay there, the feel of his fingers making her want to arch into him, but she bit her lip and listened to him talk. "You mom needs you to rest so she can rest. Can't you do that for daddy?" It was just so natural, the trio laying there like a real family and Sam wanted it like that as did Danny. Within minutes Lilith stopped her moving and the halfa could feel the Goth laying next to him relax as her breathing slowed. He continued his stroking, but he moved his hand to her back where he began to rub and massage as Sam melted into his touch.

"Da-"

"No, not right now. I just want to make you feel good," he said interrupting her and although she wanted to protest she let him continue his magic as her eyelids fluttered closed. Soon she felt sleep claim her, the feel of the darkness welcoming as Danny continued to rub at her back. As soon as she was asleep Danny stopped, his arm wrapping around her before pulling her to him, his heart pressed against her back as he too fell asleep and everything was right in their world.


	21. Chapter 21

They fell into that rhythm from that day on, the problems that they had felt between them gone because there was no real problem that should have been there. Paulina was gone and so Sam was able to enjoy her time with Danny as they ate every meal together, save for when he had to go fight a ghost and then she was left to her own devices. There were times he didn't come back for hours, but when he did he was bandaged up and at first it hurt her feelings that someone else was taking care of the halfa. It struck her how silly she was being jealous of someone taking care of someone she wasn't dating or anything serious like that.

They continued to have sex because there came times when they both wanted it and being comfortable with each other, she they allowed it, but one day after a particularly rough battle Danny came home after seeing his mother to bandage him up to find Sam in the mood. She was wearing little in the way of clothing, the black silk robe she was wearing barely hitting mid-thigh but as he looked at her, the beautiful Goth he had grown up with and her body swelling with his baby he knew that he wanted more than this arrangement with her. Sam realized that Danny wasn't making his move like he usually did when she came on him like this. She knew it wasn't because she had blown out more with less than a month to go, no, Danny seemed to love touching her more now that their baby was growing bigger, but there was a look in his eyes and she couldn't seem to wrap her mind around it.

"What's wrong?" she questioned softly as she moved toward him, her amethyst eyes searching his cerulean orbs. He shook his head assuring her that nothing was wrong he just wanted to look at her. She smiled at his words. "Danny, you see me everyday."

"Yeah, but I just- never mind " he said as she moved toward her, his arms coming under her to pull her into his arms before carrying her into their room where they spent the next few hours looking, feeling and touching as much as they could because somehow in just that moment both of them realized how close it was to the date when everything would change and both of them wanted to savor it because what would happen once their baby was born?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later Sam lay next to him, most of her covers thrown to the floor while she lay curled on her side. Sam's dark circles had gone away and her energy had seemed to be revived now that their daughter slept at night with the assistance of her father. Danny smiled down at her, his bare hand reaching out to touch the sleeping Goth's brow which relaxed further.

'I want more, but would she say yes?' He had to take a chance so getting up he headed for the bathroom to take a shower when he saw it in the tub corner. He had never noticed it before in the times that he had used her shower, but in the corner lay a ring on a chain, the blue gem the same color of his own eyes. Picking it up he felt a flash of light as his mind went back to the past, to a time he had been trying to remember. The answer to why...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They had just woken up, the night still out the window of Danny's room, the stars still sparkling and winking. Sam lay still looking out there with Danny at her side, her raven locks fanned out over his arm as she was pulled closer to his heart.

"Sam, I don't know why it took me this long," he murmured, the alcohol long gone from his system, but he knew that was what had given him the courage he had needed to approach her. "I wish I had seen it a long time ago." Sam didn't look at him, but he could feel her emotions change.

"What are you talking about, ghost boy?" she questioned as a yawn opened her lips and she stretched out, her small form arching under the sheets. She curl into his side after turning over.

"I love you, Samantha Alexandra Manson and I want to be with you forever." The Goth on his arm looked up with shock clear in her amethyst orbs.

"Danny, you don't have to say that be-" He cut her off as he leaned down and kissed her, his hands wrapping around her small waist to pull her onto him. Pulling back he smiled at her, a soft sexy smile, but one that told her volumes. The halfa wasn't just saying it. "Really?"

"Sam, as I said, I don't know what took me so long to realize it, but I love you and-" he stopped as he reached into his drawer where he pulled out a familiar ring. "Samantha Manson, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" The raven hair woman found her eyes watering as she nodded. He slipped it on her hand, and although it was a bit big she still loved it making a promise to never take it off.

"Except for baths because it might fall off," she said with a smile as they kissed once more. The pair of them passed out moments later still cuddled close as the night went on. A few hours after that Danny got up, his eyes blurry as he looked to the bathroom and then to the woman laying comfortably on him. He really had to use the restroom so making his upper body intangible he allowed her to pass through him before turning to head for the bathroom.

"I love you, Sam," had been his thought at the time as he made a move to leave the bed, but what he didn't realize was that his foot was caught in blankets with Sam's so when he went tom yank it out it wrapped tighter around him and he fell forward, his head hitting the corner of the nightstand next to his bed. With a grunt he fell to the floor, the darkness entering his vision.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh, Sam," the halfa muttered now as he looked at the necklace, the ring glittering on it. He wasn't sure how he should feel. He understood what she thought she was doing by keeping this from him, but at the same time he was upset because she had known this, but had never told him. It would have brought it all back and none of this shit would have happened. He would have never gone out with Paulina that day, Sam would never had run from him, no, they would be laying together with nothing by happiness between them, but now... Now there were secrets, though found out, there were secrets and half truths as well as bitterness and distrust.

He walked into the bedroom where Sam still slept, her position having changed so she was under the covers as her small form shook. He walked to the edge of the bed and laid the necklace in her open palm as he wondered whether he could stay with her knowing that she still had unsure feelings. That night they had been so sure of their love for each other, but now look at them! He knew that he loved her, but she questioned that and he wasn't sure if he could be with her if that were the case because then he wouldn't be sure if she would ever allow him back in her heart.

"Mm, Danny," the little Gothic woman murmured in her sleep, her brows narrowing. "Don't leave me."

"I never did," he muttered. "I just got lost." With that he took off leaving Sam to sleep in their bed alone while the halfa went to think about what he would do.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Sam woke up about thirty minutes later she found the necklace in her hand first before she realized that Danny was gone. She didn't have to look for him because she knew that he had left her, his calming presence gone. This was what she had wanted, right? As she sat up she felt the pain that she had felt when she had been confronted by all their families and with a wince she knew this wasn't practice, but she also knew that with it just starting there was no way that it was time. Getting up she headed for the closet to get her overnight bag when she was hit with another one.

"Damn it," she cussed as she stopped trying to move the small bag so she could make it back to bed. This was just not her day. Laying down she relaxed hoping that maybe it would stop because as much as she was ready for her child to come into the world she didn't want to be alone.

'Are you sure? You were the one that pushed the one you loved away?'

"Just shut up," she muttered to her inner voice. "I know what I did, but who is to say that it wasn't for his own good? Huh? Nothing to say to that."

'I think that you think that it was a good idea because you were hurt and wanted to hurt him so you could wallow in that pain. Typical Goth. Pushing the ones that love you away.'

"Shut up!" She closed her eyes. That was what she had done? She had been hurt by mistake so now that he had tried to make it right because he had said that he loved her and Danny never lied, not about something like this. He had never really lied to her in the time they had been together and the one time that he makes a mistake that he obviously had no control over she punishes him like a bad dog that gets it's nose rubbed in the shit. "I'm an idiot." Turning on her side she notices that the ring is on the edge of the bed, but on the nightstand is the book that Danny had been reading about his lost memories. "Memories and Why You Lost Yours."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny on the other hand was back at his parent's house, no one was there, but he didn't need anyone as he sat in his own room, the posters from his youth around him as well as all the memories.

'Can I do this? Can I take what she has given to me and just run with that?'

Sam was giving him the right to see their child, to have an active role in Lilith's life, but not in hers. No, she wanted him out of her life claiming that they had no future.

...Her parents weren't the best ones and I know that is all based on one's opinion of a good parent...

...because Sam was an accident and when her mother went to get the abortion she was told by her parents and Jeremy's that if she did it that both sets of parents would disown them...

The words from Dean echoed in his head, but as much as he could feel the anger he could also remember all the times they had been together and then that one night, that night that it had finally come to a head.

*Sam smiled at him from the rain, her raven locks sticking to her face as they danced in the rain like they had as children. That was why he liked being with her, his Gothic friend. She was herself no matter how crazy or how dark she acted. She never backed down from her beliefs and then here she was dancing in the rain without a worry in the world.*

Sam never let things like that effect her. She had always rebelled as she didn't want to be what she wasn't and she wasn't a rich snobby girl reaching out for her parent's love because they didn't deserve it, but she wanted his.

*"No! Don't do it Danny!" the amethyst eyed woman squealed, but Danny showed no mercy as he pulled her close to him, his hands twisting in her hair. "Oh, my god!" she groaned as right hand continued to work the paint into her hair while the other one moved down her neck and into her shirt. Sam reached up and began to rub at the paint on his face. As they stood there rubbing paint on each other something in the air changed. Neither knew who did it, but suddenly their lips were locked together and they were pulling each other closer, their bodies as close as they could get as their mouths devoured each other. "Danny," she murmured. "Please."*

Sam had wanted his love and then she had pushed it away. She was afraid and even though he felt that wasn't a great reason he could see it as being a good reason to her. She was afraid that the reason he had forgotten was because he would forget one day and walk out. That had to be the reasoning.

BEEP BEEP

The halfa looked up as his computer flashed on and Tucker appeared on the screen.

"Hey, dude, what are you doing at home? I tried to call you at Sam's but she didn't seem to know where you had gone." He looked closely at his friend's face and found that his friend was mad, sad, in love, and confused. "Wow, you have it bad man."

"Is there something that you want?" the raven haired half ghost inquired as he moved toward the computer "Because I don't really want to hang out right now." Tucker held up a disc. "Well?" The dark skinned male said nothing as he seemed to put it somewhere below him and the screen changed to one of Sam with four people standing below her at her house. Danny sat down as the camera focused on the Gothic woman who looked really pissed.

"I kicked him out for all involved in this fiasco, not that that is any of your concern. Danny has every right to see his child after I give birth, but until then I don't want that drama around our child. Do you not understand how I feel about that male!? No! You don't!" She looked at Blossom, Maddie, and Jack before coming back to Dean. "I love him! Are you fucking happy?! I love him and no matter what we did to be together the universe had other ideas." Pulling out the necklace that rested around her neck she thrust it at Dean, the class ring glittering in the light.

"I know that you two know what this is!" she screamed at Danny's parents. "This is the ring that you had engraved with my name all those years ago, the only people who saw something while others just made fun of us." She put it back in her shirt. "First it takes me forever to realize what I felt for him and then I had to watch, just watch as he dated Paulina and then Valerie. I never said one word because he was happy! I let him be happy even as I was miserable, but I never left him. No, I went along with him through every girl he chased and even though I wanted to walk away I never could. Stupid me, but I would never take it back." Silence greeted her. "When you know really know what is going on then you can come after me like some torch bearing mob until then get your fucking facts str-"

The screen went black leaving Danny to think. They were both wrong. They were both stupid! Getting up he headed off toward Sam house only to find an ambulance leaving that very residence.

"Sam!" he yelled as he rushed after the bus, his legs changing to his ghost tail as he speed off to reach it.


	22. Chapter 22

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking

Sam lay in the ambulance cursing the male at her side.

"Damn it!" she muttered. "Why do you have to show up when I don't want you to?" Dean looked down at her as the tech at their side looked at the pair in confusion. "I was waiting for when it was really time and now you have doomed me to fucking sitting in a damn hospital again!"

"Don't mind her, my sister likes to vent when she knows her loved ones cared, not that our parents did, poor girl." That made the raven haired woman even more pissed off as she opened her mouth to let out another spew of hate just as Danny phased through the ceiling. Upon seeing him she pointed at Dean.

"Danny! Please get him out of here before I give birth to our daughter on the way to the hospital!" Danny looked at the other male in question and then to the woman he loved, her eyes glittering with anger and frustration Nodding he took hold of the other male and phasing out the ceiling again dropped the other male off on a sidewalk before taking off toward the bus holding his woman. As he appeared the tech just stared, his confusion in his large eyes.

My love is  
Just waiting

"Um, are you... are you a ghost?" the young male questioned. Sam turned to him and said two words that made him understand. "Oh, I am a fan of the Phantom, but I never get to see you up close." The halfa in question blushed as he sat down.

"Um, pregnant woman here!" the Goth screamed. Danny looked at her and noticed on her neck was the chain, but he said nothing as he reached out for her hand. She looked at him in confusion at first before a smile broke out on her face. No words were needed as they pulled into the hospital ER and Sam was rushed out and toward the maternity ward, Danny sticking close as he could with all the nurses and staff rushing around the woman in the gurney. "Danny!" she cried when he was stopped by a staff member before being pulled away. He looked to her as she disappeared into another room.

To turn your tears to roses

"I just need you to wash up before going in there, procedure and all," the blond nurse stated as she handed him a gown and cap before leaving him to scrub up. A few minutes later he entered the large room where Sam lay, her face flushed as she complained to the women setting her up. She saw him and all of the complaints stopped as she reached for him. Danny knew her fear and he could feel it, but he also knew that she needed him for more than that, but the more would have to wait as he could feel it, the time approaching for her to give birth to their daughter.

A nurse approached her and offered to administer the epidural, but Sam shook her head claiming she didn't need it even as her body began to shake softly. Danny wanted to question that judgement, but knew that the Goth before him knew what was and wasn't what she wanted even if some of those choices weren't the best. As the nurse stepped away to grab some blankets Danny looked down at her as she rested there, the shivers growing a little more violent.

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to

"Are you okay?" he questioned.

"I think so, seeing as this is my first child I really don't know what to expect " She let out a small chuckle. "I just feel really cold." The halfa gave her confused look as he wondered what she meant, but he wasn't fully human anymore so the temperature didn't really effect him. "It's hard to explain, but I feel cold, but not all of me."

Danny was still holding onto her hand and found that there was nothing cold about her fingers, but then she moved his hand toward her heart. The halfa's eyes flew to hers in shock. Her chest was so cold and then she moved his hand to her stomach under the covers that they had provided. Her stomach was cold too. Was it because she was about to give birth to a halfa? There was no way of knowing since he was sure that she would be the first woman to give birth to one.

My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

"Are you scared?" he whispered questionably. She nodded, no hesitation in her movement, in her eyes. "It's going to be okay. It's okay to be scared because that's normal." She nodded and Danny released her hand to stand over her, his arms going around her. "Trust me when I say it's going to be okay and that as soon as you realize that what I think is true, that you are going to feel a whole lot better." As he held her he felt his daughter push against him, her foot or hand making contact with his stomach.

Both of them chuckled. Seems that she wanted to let them know that it was okay, that she was okay. With that the shivering began to subside. Suddenly the doctor peeked her head in, her brown gaze falling on the couple.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. Good to see that you made it before the baby came first." Danny looked to Sam as he sat down, his hand finding hers again. "My name is Dr. Molly Melvin, and yeah I know strange name. Any way I am well aware of the fact that the father of this baby is none other than our infamous Danny Phantom's and that both of you are concerned with the fact that the baby is half ghosts, but looking at the charts I see nothing irregular." They smiled at this knowing that Sam's chill came from the baby and her emotions that were linked to said child. "Now, I have also noted that as the baby and Sam are one and the same at the moment that some of her child's ghost energy has shown up in Sam's recent blood work, but we aren't concerned."

No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

Now that was new, neither had heard that from the male doctor, but maybe at that time they hadn't seen any in the work. As the doctor made her way over to the couple she instructed Sam to prop her legs up and as Sam did Molly sat down on a chair as nurses began to hook up all the machinery to monitor the mother and child as Danny moved back, his hand never leaving his Goth's, but still he moved back to allow them the room they needed. As they finished getting her all hooked up Molly looked under the blanket and leaning back looked rather shocked.

"Is there something wrong?" Danny questioned drawing Sam's gaze down to the doctor. Dr. Melvin shook her head.

"Seems that your baby wants out because I can already see her head." Sam was shocked and the doctor instructed her to push on the next contraction. It only took an hour for their daughter to make her entrance and when she did she didn't make a peep, no crying, just a gaze that knocked the socks off of all in the room. Her big beautiful eyes were two colors, her right one cerulean like her father's while her left one was amethyst. Her head was already covered in a mop of raven hair. They took her to a table where Danny watched them clean her up.

Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone

"Mrs. Fenton, let's get you cleaned up while daddy goes to his daughter." Danny looked to Sam and she nodded as the nurse assisted her in getting to the bathroom off to the left of the bed while the halfa went to greet his daughter, who was still quiet as she let them clean her up and check her out.

"Hi, Lilith," he greeted her as he reached over for her, her small fingers reaching for him at the same time, her eyes gazing up at him. Most children were considered too new to the world to recognize anything, that they needed help finding their food and knowing who was important, but not Lilith, she knew her father and grasped his hand as soon as it was within her reach.

When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark

"Your baby is approximately 20 inches in length and a whopping 8 pounds born on this day, April 3, at 4:03 pm." Danny was allowed at that time to pick up his daughter and turning to where Sam would be in another few minutes as she washed up he began to talk to their daughter.

"Welcome to the world, Lilith. We were waiting for you for such a long time," he murmured as he took a seat in the chair next to Sam's bed. As he continued to talk to their child Sam got cleaned up before reappearing just as Lilith began to doze off. "Hey," he said in greeting as she hobbled slightly to her bed. As soon as the nurse finished assisting her Danny stood to hand her their baby, the raven haired child yawning as she was handed to her mother.

You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is

"She is so beautiful," the new mother cooed. "She still looks a little red though." The halfa chuckled at her observation. As Sam lay there with their child she remembered something and looked to him, her eyes so open as she began. "Danny, I am sorry for what I said before. I was wrong on so many levels for being mad at you." The cerulean eyed male looked at her in shock and confusion. He couldn't understand where all this was coming from but he allowed her to continue. "I was reading that book and it never occurred to me that at a time of an accident that memories could be wiped out just by thinking about one person or one time. I am sorry. I ne-"

"Sam, I remembered it all. I remembered our time together and I remembered this," he said as he reached for her hand as he got on bended knee as everything grew silent in the hospital room. "Samantha Alexandra Manson, I want to spend forever with you. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" Sounds of 'aw' filled the room as Sam felt tears in her eyes. He really had remembered it all, his memories revived.

Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses

"Daniel Isaac Fenton, I never thought you would ask. Yes, I will marry you." He stood back up and as their baby snoozed between them they looked down at her. Her secret. Her cherished secret now revealed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few months down the line found the couple in a park under a certain tree with minister standing before them. A small group of people stood behind them as the sun set in the distance making everything so wonderful, so colorful and yet dark like the pair saying their vows for the first time.

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you

"Sam, it took me so long to realize that I spent all my time with the perfect girl," Danny said as he placed the ring on her finger, a new one that was cerulean in color and shaped like a ghost. Smiling Sam placed her ring on him. Hers was a black stone in the shape of a bat.

"Danny, it took me forever to even make a move on you, but we finally made it and that is all that matters." Cheers rose up as the minister pronounced them man and wife.

"May I present Samantha and Daniel Fenton."

My love is  
A burning, consuming fire


End file.
